SOLO UNA NIÑA
by Uyamiko
Summary: -Sakura ¿Cuántos años tienes?/ La pelirosa levanto tres deditos frente a ella/ -¿Quien quieres que sea tu príncipe?/ Sakura volteo su mirada a Tsunade mientras con su dedito insistente apuntaba al Uchiha. /Sasuke tenía ganas de cortarle el dedo, ese maldito dedo. El suspiro de alivio de su sensei y compañero lo hicieron enojar aun más./ -Quiero dimitir de Konoha – gruño-
1. Chapter 1

MAS QUE UN CAPITULO, ES UN PROLOGO PILOTO.

SI LES GUSTA LO CONTINUO, SI NO SE GUARDA DE VUELTA A LA CARPETA ^^…

¡A LEER!

.

.

.

Tsunade mordía su labio furiosamente y paseaba su mirada entre los miembros del restaurado equipo 7.

Kakashi miraba el escritorio de la hokage como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, Naruto temblaba levemente y miraba en todas direcciones evitando la aniquiladora mirada de la hokage y Sasuke era el único que miraba a la hokage con una ceja alzada. Más bien miraba lo que la hokage tenía entre sus brazos.

-¡Es increíble que shinobis experimentados hayan permitido que le pasara esto a un compañero! – Bajo la vista al sentir un movimiento en sus brazos – si se enteran de esto, Sakura puede correr un grave peligro.

-O-oba-chan –El rubio rasco su mejilla mientras sonreía nerviosamente – N-no sabe co-como podemos…

-Lo complicado aquí, es que ella sigue siendo Sakura – suspiro y volvió a mirarlos – ella sigue teniendo los conocimientos que adquirió en mi entrenamiento e investigaciones que hizo por su cuenta.

-¡Entonces quieren a Sakura-chan! – Grito Naruto molesto – ¡No permitiré que se lleven a Sakura-chan 'ttebayo!

Un grito lleno el lugar y todos los presentes fulminaron al rubio, que se tapo la boca con ambas manos.

-¡L-lo siento!

-Usuratonkachi – mascullo el Uchiha a su lado –

-M-mamá – se escucho una voz infantil y temerosa –

Los tres hombres se congelaron ante la mirada verde y llena de lágrimas que miraba en todas direcciones.

Y es que para ellos la escena era casi irreal, volvían de la misión a una pequeña aldea que estaba siendo asaltada por ladrones. Todo había ido como en el plan, hasta que Sakura de vuelta comenzó a sentirse mareada. Pasaron la noche en una posada, y casi les da algo al encontrar un pequeño cuerpo que era increíblemente familiar.

Lo siguiente que hicieron fue prácticamente volar a la oficina de la hokage, la niña aun durmiendo. Y ahí estaban ahora, con una mirada matándolos y otra que estaba aguándose aun mas al no encontrar un rostro conocido en la habitación.

Tsunade haciendo uso de paciencia se levantó y dejo a Sakura sentada en la mesa, del escritorio.

-No llores – susurro suavemente – ¿te llamas Sakura, cierto? –Espero a que la pequeña asintiera con un puchero en sus labios – ¿Cuántos años tienes Sakura?

La miro ladeando un poco su cabeza, para después levantar tres deditos frente a ella.

-Vaya, eres muy grande – sonrió la rubia – Y dime Sakura, ¿sabes lo que son los ninjas? – La mujer apunto a los shinobis que se removían incómodos detrás de las mujeres –

Sakura se volteo a mirar a los varones, miro a cada uno y sonrió mostrando sus pequeños dientes. Para después mirar a Tsunade y asentir varias veces.

-Tus padres fueron enviados a una misión – anuncio seriamente – ellos se fueron durante un tiempo.

-Yo quiero a mamá – la pelirosa hizo aun más grande su puchero y de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas –

-Ellos fueron a una misión, y los contrataron a ellos para cuidarte – La hokage conto hasta diez mentalmente y abrió los ojos al tener una gran idea - ¿Te gustan las princesas?

A la mini pelirosa se le iluminaron los ojos y asintió rápidamente. La rubia dirigió una mirada a los chicos que tuvieron escalofríos.

-Escoge al que quieras que sea tu príncipe mientras llegan tus padres – anuncio orgullosa y con la mirada puesta en ellos, con clara advertencia: **Contradíganme y están muertos** -

Sakura se arrodillo en el escritorio con la manta envuelta en su cuerpo y los miro analizándolos.

-Cara de tonto – rio bajito apuntando al rubio que se cruzo de brazos ofendido –

-¡No tengo cara de tonto, Sakura-chan! -el rubio se acerco y la miro entrecerrando sus ojos –

-¡Si! – Grito de vuelta, con el puchero de vuelta-

Naruto se sonrojo levemente al verla y sonrió nervioso, al sentir la mirada del Uchiha en el.

-Yo me voy – El pelinegro se dio la vuelta y avanzo unos pasos –

-Alto ahí Uchiha, que firmamos un contrato – le recordó la rubia – además es tu responsabilidad también lo que aquí sucedió.

Con puños crispados y el ceño marcado se volteo. Y le dio un tic al ver la mirada brillante de la niña dirigida a el, eso no le estaba gustando para nada. Nada en absoluto.

Sakura volteo su mirada a Tsunade mientras con su dedito insistente apuntaba al Uchiha. Sasuke tenía ganas de cortarle el dedo, ese maldito dedo. El suspiro de alivio de su sensei y compañero lo hicieron enojar aun más.

-Muy bien Sakura, el será tu príncipe – rió complacida – Mañana el te llevara a su castillo – le guiño un ojo –

Sakura se sonrojo y su infantil mente comenzó a trabajar al imaginárselo a el llevándola en su espalda a un gran castillo rosa, que tuviera arboles y flores.

Shizune entro y tomo en brazos a la pequeña que la miro con confusión.

-¿Te gustan los dulces?

Fue la pregunta que se escucho antes de que se cerrara la puerta, y dejando un absoluto silencio en la habitación que era ocupada por cuatro personas.

-Quiero dimitir de Konoha – gruño Sasuke –

Naruto a su lado no pudo aguantar más su risa y estallo apuntando a su compañero que cada vez tenía mas marcado su tic en el ojo.

-Ya te imagino, oh dulce Sasuke-kun.

Un fuerte golpe, el rubio pegado en la pared.

.

.

.

**¿QUÉ TAL?**

**COMO ESCRIBI ARRIBA ES CORTO POR SER EL PILOTO Y QUE SI OS GUSTABA LO PODRIA CONTINUAR :)**

**QUE MAS… ¡AH SI! PRONTO ACTUALIZACIÓN DE PROPIEDAD DE UCHIHA SASUKE.**

**NOS LEEMOS EN ESTE U OTRO FIC, SALUDOS Y GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**.**

**UYAMIKO**


	2. Chapter 2

SÉ QUE DIJE QUE ACTUALIZARÍA "PROPIEDAD DE UCHIHA SASUKE", PERO QUEDE A MITAD DE CAMINO CUANDO ME LLEGO LA INSPIRACIÓN A ESTE FIC…

LA INSPIRACIÓN SE DEBE APROVECHAR, Y COMO ME COMENTARON QUE LES GUSTO EL FIC CON MAS GANAS SACO ESTE CAP…

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE NUEVO CAP DE LA PRINCESA HARUNO CON SU "PRINCIPE"

SALUDOS!

A LEER ^^

*CAPITULO DEDICADO A: Kuro-Neko-Nely

.

.

.

**¿MI CASTILLO?**

Cuando la hokage se canso de decirles los deberes a los que estaban sujetos al pertenecer a esa aldea les permitió retirarse. El rubio se estaba sobando su rostro y miraba con rencor a su amigo.

-No soportas bromas 'ttebayo – farfullo sin quitarle la vista de encima –

-Piérdete – Respondió con los puños aun fuertemente cerrados –

Kakashi ya había desaparecido leyendo su libro muy entretenido como para tomar en cuenta los dramas adolecentes de sus alumnos.

-Eres tan cruel, ¡solo asegúrate de no hacer llorar a tu Hime-sama 'ttebayo!

El golpe que le iba a lanzar quedo en el aire ya que el rubio desapareció de un puff, Sasuke mascullo una maldición y salió de la torre hokage rápidamente.

Su mal humor estaba por los aires después de ese tiempo teniendo que escuchar los por qué, debía ser el "príncipe" para la pequeña chillona rosa.

De haber sabido que lo rebajarían a ser niñero, pudo seguir siendo un ninja renegado. Así al menos le temían y no lo obligaban a aceptar estúpidas "misiones".

.

.

Sasuke estaba recuperando sus horas de sueño, sin pesadillas, cuando un molesto ruido le impidió seguir con su descanso.

-¿Qué mierda? – farfullo sentándose en la cama, y alertando sus sentidos - ¿Un intruso? – lo descarto enseguida al percibir el ruido que venia de la parte de abajo, estaban tocando–

Con pasos lentos se levanto de su cama y fue a abrir la puerta en la que tocaban insistentemente, la abrió y frunció el ceño al no ver a nadie. Sintió que le jalaban del pantalón.

-Estoy aquí – aviso con las mejillas rojas por el sol –

-Hmph – hizo que la niña le soltara el pantalón y la obligo a retroceder dos pasos mas – quédate ahí – apunto con el dedo –

-Pe-pero…

No alcanzo a decir más ya que el Uchiha había azotado la puerta en sus narices. Sakura inflo sus cachetes sonrojados y cruzo sus brazos, se dejo caer sentada en el suelo sin importarle ensuciar el vestido que Shizune le había comprado.

Pasaron unos minutos y para la pequeña pelirosa fueron suficientes como para aburrirse, por lo que cuando vio a unos niños jugando sus ojos se iluminaron y sonrió antes de levantarse e ir tras ellos, olvidando la orden que el mayor le había dado.

Por eso fue que el Uchiha al salir de la casa ya vestido y arreglado para un día de entrenamiento, gruño audiblemente.

-¡Estúpida molestia en miniatura!

* * *

-_Bien Uchiha, no pierdas la cabeza. Debes encontrarla rápido y nadie se enterara que perdiste a la molestia rosa. Pero ¿Qué tan difícil era quedarse ahí unos minutos?_

Ya que eso había tardado en arreglarse, solo unos minutos. Unos minutos que al parecer habían sido suficientes como para que ella se perdiera. Y ya llevaba media hora buscándola sin resultado alguno, si seguía así se enterarían y el dobe estaría molestándolo todo el día, sin pensar que después Tsunade terminaría cumpliendo su promesa. De solo pensarlo le daban escalofríos.

_-¿Dónde estaría si fuera una molestia rosa de tres años? Probablemente jugando con… oh, jugando. _

Estaba seguro que si alguien leyera sus estúpidos pensamientos le perderían aun más el respeto que le estaba quedando. Un niño de tres años era obvio que terminaría jugando o distrayéndose con cualquier cosa.

-¡No! – Una voz chillona que el conocía desde hace años llego a el -

-¡Que si! –otro grito –

Sasuke apresuro el paso y abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Sakura sentada en el suelo con flores en sus manos y otros niños rodeándola.

-No quiero – farfullo molesta –

-¡Dijiste que serías mi esposa! – reclamo uno de los niños con cabello castaño -

-¡Mentira!

-¡Es verdad!

-Ya déjala –otra niña un poco mayor que Sakura tal vez de unos seis años interrumpió al niño – Además es fea – rió – ¡mira su frentesota! – apunto –

Sakura al escucharla hizo un gran puchero y de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas que caían sin parar.

-No ser grande – respondió botando las flores que había estado recogiendo –

-¡Si lo es! – La niña mayor se veía molesta – Además eres rara, mira tu pelo – elevo su fina ceja y le saco la lengua –

Sakura se levanto de donde estaba y al abrir sus ojos, estos se llenaron aun más de lágrimas que caían más rápido.

-¡Sake-kun! – La pelirosa corrió a el y se abrazo a su pierna fuertemente –

El pelinegro se armo de paciencia y miro a los niños con una ceja alzada, los niños lo miraron atemorizados y falto un leve movimiento en la mirada de Sasuke para que ellos salieran corriendo.

-Tontos – acuso la pelirosa –

-¿Por qué no esperaste como te dije? – el Uchiha la miro y ella sonrió poniendo sus manos en su espalda –

-Estaba aburrida.

-Perdí tiempo de mi entrenamiento buscándote.

Sasuke observo como ella se secaba el rastro de lágrimas de sus ojos y suspiro y comenzó a avanzar ante la atenta mirada jade.

_-No se como pretenden que cuide de Sakura, si esta aun mas molesta que antes._

-¡Sake-kun! – escucho el grito de Sakura, se volteo y la vio correr tratando de alcanzarlo-

-Apresúrate – se paro a esperarla -

-Sake-kun es rápido – respondió con su conocido puchero –

El pelinegro se agachó frente a ella y la miro a los ojos.

-Es Sa-su-ke, no Sake – corrigió suspirando –

-¿Sa-su-ke-kun? – repitió con una sonrisa y Sasuke asintió-

-Iré a entrenar y tu vendrás conmigo – la tomo de la cintura y la puso bajo el brazo –

-¡Vamos al castillo! – Grito emocionada – Un castillo grande…

El Uchiha corrió rápidamente con la pelirosa bajo el brazo que seguía con si monologo del castillo que el chico se preocupaba de ignorar.

Aunque su constante palabrería ya lo estaban alterando.

-Y eso dijo mamá – termino orgullosa –

Sasuke la dejo en el suelo y la miro con advertencia.

-No te muevas de aquí – aviso antes de darle la espalda a la niña e irse a entrenar metros mas allá –

En la mente de una niña de tres años, pasan muchas cosas. Era comprensible que alguien que no ah convivido mucho con niños no supiera que a esa edad los niños no tenían conciencia de lo que significaba el "peligro".

Es por eso que Sakura termino viendo un río cerca y alegremente se acerco a tirar unas cuantas piedrecitas. Cuando no tuvo más piedras cerca, se acerco un poco más y con una ramita empezó a hacer figuras en el agua.

Sasuke por su lado, estuvo un tiempo entrenando y mirando cada cinco minutos al lugar donde había dejado a la chica. Luego de ver que ella solo estaba allí mirándolo, se concentro completamente en entrenar.

-¿Qué fue eso? – Se volteo al escuchar algo caer al agua- ¿Sakura? – Silencio - ¡Sakura! - miro en todas direcciones y se encontró corriendo al lugar donde debería estar ella – perfecto –mascullo activando su sharingan y corriendo al rió –

Vio una mata rosada bajo el agua, siendo llevada cada vez más lejos. Sin pensarlo demasiado se lanzo al agua tratando de alcanzarla. Cuando ya la tuvo en sus brazos volvió a la orilla caminando sobre el agua y con ella en sus brazos.

-Sakura – la movió levemente –

La niña estaba blanca e inconsciente, su corto cabello se pegaba a su cara al igual que su vestido.

_-No puedo ir al hospital sin que la vieja se entere, tal vez… Ino… _

.

.

.

La rubia se sorprendió al ver llegar a su floristería a un Uchiha empapado y una niña increíblemente parecida a su amiga en sus brazos.

-¿¡La frente tuvo una hija!? – chillo la rubia –

-Se callo al río – fue la corta respuesta que dio tendiéndole a la pelirosa envuelta además en la camisa del chico –

Ino se puso seria y la tomo de entre los brazos del Uchiha. La llevo a su casa y el chico la siguió dentro.

-No trago mucha agua, solo se desmayo por el pánico – aseguro minutos después de revisarla –

Sasuke suspiro y miro a Sakura que aun estaba dormida.

-Habrá que traerle ropa seca – murmuro la chica mirando el cuerpo envuelto - ¿Cómo se te cayó al agua? – pregunto con desconfianza –

-Estaba entrenando – murmuro –

-¿La has dejado sola?, ¿es que no sabes que los niños pequeños no pueden estar sin cuidado? – Exclamó como si fuera obvio - ¿y quién es ella?

-Es Sakura.

-¡¿Qué?!

Una explicación de menos de 3 minutos por parte del Uchiha e Ino miraba a Sakura por todos lados, esperando que su frentona amiga se riera en su cara.

-Si esta a tu cargo debes cuidarla bien – acuso – aunque sea Sakura, ahora es una niña…

-Quédatela.

-¡Claro que no!, tengo misiones que cumplir con mi equipo… Pero, te daré una lista de las cosas que debes comprarle a Sakura, nada de lo que tiene ahora le queda.

-Tsk, ve tu –Pidió/ordeno el chico dándole unos cuantos billetes –

Ino lo fulmino con la mirada y luego miro a Sakura que en esos momentos respingo su nariz y comenzó a abrir sus grandes ojos.

-¿Sa-su-ke-kun? – Sakura se encogió al ver la mirada molesta que le estaba dando su príncipe –

-¿Qué fue lo que te dije, Sakura? –la pelirosa hizo su puchero y bajo su mirada –

-No moverme – susurro con voz quebrada –

-Sasuke-kun… -el susurro de Ino que se escucho como una advertencia, no evito que el moreno siguiera con sus reproches –

-¡¿Y por qué no obedeciste?!

Y así la pequeña y desobediente niña peli rosada de tres años de edad, rompió a llorar.

-Te lo advertí…

.

.

.

-¡Hola Sakura-chan! – grito el rubio al ver a la cabizbaja niña a un lado del moreno –

-Hola tonto – susurro Sakura –

-¿Pasa algo, Sakura-chan? – La miro con más cuidado - ¿Por qué estas mojada? ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Sakura-chan, teme 'ttebayo!?

-Tengo hambre – rezongó Sakura con las manos en su estomago –

-¡Te invito a comer, Sakura-chan!

Sakura lo miro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y asintió rápidamente.

-¡Comerás el mejor ramen de tu vida 'ttebayo!

Tomo de la mano a Sakura y se la llevo corriendo con el.

-Solo invite a Sakura-chan

-Esta a mi cargo- se sentó al otro lado de Sakura y pidió una orden para el –

-¿Qué harás luego?

-Ir al castillo – respondió mirando el gran plato que habían servido frente a ella –

-¿De verdad? ¡Yo también quiero ir! –Se volteo a Sasuke- ¿puedo ir teme?

-¿Teme? – Sakura elevo su ceja y sonrió – ¡teme! – apunto a Sasuke –

-¡Eso es Sakura-chan el es un teme! –

-¡Ya basta! –Se levanto molesto – tu termina de comer – ordeno – ¡y tu no irás a mi castillo! - golpe para Naruto -

.

.

.

.

_**¿SASUKE HISTERICO? ¿DÓNDE? **_

_**AJAJAJAJ NO DEMORE NADA, FELICITACIONES PARA MI! AAJAOAJOAJAOA**_

_**BUENO, EN EL PROXIMO CAP VEREMOS AL PELINEGRO DE COMPRAS SEÑORITAS/OS (?)**_

_**NUESTRO UCHIHA SE NOS VA DE COMPRAS xD**_

_**GRACIAS A SU APOYO, Y NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO POR ALGUNO DE LOS CONFINES DEL CIBER ESPACIO…**_

**UYAMIKO**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Mi nota abajo, no las interrumpo… **_

_**¡A LEER!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luego de que terminaran de servir los tazones de ramen, Naruto comenzó a engullir lo que tenia en su tazón.

-Co -me Sakura-chan.

Sakura lo miro y luego desvió de nuevo la mirada a su plato, tomo los palitos y los partió. Tomo unos cuantos fideos y se los llevo a la boca.

-_Aun es temprano_ –succión – _debo comprar las_ – succión –_cosas de Sakura_ – succión –

Sasuke cabreado se volteo a la personita que ocupaba el asiento a su lado y su ya conocido tic se acentuó al ver a Sakura tratando de comer los largos fideos, con cansancio acerco su mano para cortar los fideos que la pequeña tanto se esforzaba por comer.

Ella sonrió y con más confianza tomo con su mano los fideos y se los llevo a la boca.

-¡Sakura-chan come con los palitos! – El rubio la miro como si estuviera cometiendo un delito – No puedes comer ramen con las manos

-Ya déjala dobe…

Sakura ignoro a los dos chicos y siguió con su tarea de sacar fideos de su tazón con la mano, aunque la mitad caía a su vestido.

.

.

.

La pelirosa junto a su príncipe caminaban por las calles de Konoha sin tomar en cuenta a las personas que miraban a la niña con asco. No podían evitar mirarla de otra forma al ver su ropa y que tenía unos cuantos fideos en su cabello y rostro.

-¡Sasuke-kun! – El chico se volteo al escuchar la rubia - ¿Q-qué le hiciste a Sakura? –Murmuro mirando a su amiga – ¿Aun no le compras sus cosas? Se terminara enfermando.

Miro con el ceño fruncido a la rubia que se acercaba de esa forma a su príncipe, cerro sus puños y se acerco a ella.

-¡Tú… fea! –chillo molesta –

-¿Qué pasa frentona? – se agacho y quedo a su altura –

-¡Es mi príncipe! – apunto a Sasuke que miraba hacia abajo molesto–

-Bueno – acepto acercando su mano para quitar unos cuantos fideos que tenia en su cabello – Pero las princesas no tienen fideos por todo su cuerpo – sonrió –

Sakura se sonrojo, luego junto sus piernas y se puso a dar saltitos.

-¿Qué te pasa frentona? ¿Te pica algo?

Sakura seguía brincando y sus ojos se volvieron llorosos.

-Quiero pis – murmuro llevando sus manos a su vestido –

-¿Pis? – Sasuke arqueo su ceja - ¿Qué es pis?

Ino tomo en brazos a Sakura y la llevo a una tienda que había cerca, todo ante la atenta mirada negruzca de Sasuke. Cuando s e fijo que entraron al baño el entendió lo que era "pis"

-Creo que debes comprar un libro también – farfullo la rubia esperando a la niña junto a un lado de Sasuke –

-¡Listo! –se escucho –

-¿Qué esta listo? – su voz estaba con tintes de desconfianza –

-Solo lo hare esta vez, luego te las arreglaras solo.

-¿Qué es lo que esta listo? – pregunto nuevamente –

-Los niños no saben "limpiarse" solos

.

.

.

-¡Este me gusta! – chillo la pelirosa mostrándole a Sasuke una pequeña polera rosa –

-Da igual – respondió tomando la prenda y dándosela a la mujer que atendía, ella miraba con pena a la niña que revoloteaba por todo el lugar –

-Es muy linda, ¿es su hija? –pregunto una viejita que estaba su lado –

-No

-Si es su hermana, no se parece en nada a usted – la viejita risueña sonrió mostrando su inexistente dentadura –

-No es mi familia

La viejita dejo su aire risueño, y lo miro con cuidado.

-¿Qué es suyo?

-Una compañera – murmuro tomando otra prenda que le dio la niña –

-¿U-una c-com-pañera? –El chico asintió sin tomarle mucha atención – ¡es un pervertido!

-¡pervertido! – la imito Sakura que estaba aun lado de la viejita –

-Ya vámonos – mascullo pagándole a la dependienta y tomando las bolsas en una mano y a Sakura en la otra –

-¡Traiga a esa niña aquí, pervertido! – chillo la viejita corriendo tras el –

-Sasuke-kun es pervertido – canto la pelirosa –

-Cállate.

-Pervertido, pervertido…

.

.

.

La pelirosa sonrió al ver la casa de su príncipe y corrió a la puerta.

-Es muy grande – rio –

Sasuke dejo las bolsas a un lado, y abrió la puerta…

-Quítate los – el huracán rosa corrió dentro – zapatos…

-Un shinobi como yo no debería ser niñera de una estúpida chillona – refunfuño – pero claro, la estúpida vieja hokage tenía que dejarme a mí… como si pudiera tener paciencia suficiente para…

-¿No leche? – Pregunto Sakura al ver dentro del refrigerador del chico –

-No – se sentó en una de las sillas y siguió con sus pensamientos -

-Quiero leche – se cruzo de brazos e hizo un puchero –

-No hay.

-Pero yo quiero.

-Espera a mañana.

-Quiero ahora

-Ya dije que no hay.

-Pero quiero, mamá me da leche con galletas – susurro –

-Mañana –apretó su mandíbula – no hay ahora.

-Pero…

-Sakura, mañana.

Ceño fruncido, ojos con lágrimas, labio inferior pronunciado, mejillas infladas.

-¡Quiero leche! – lloro dejándose caer al suelo –

-Ya basta Sakura – se llevo una mano a la cabeza y pidió paciencia –

-¡Quiero a mamá! – Más gritos chillones – ¡eres malo!, ¡príncipe feo!, ¡quiero a mamá!

-¡Ya cállate!

-¡Me gritaste! – Lloro con más fuerza - ¡Mamá!

Y así fue que Uchiha Sasuke, un shinobi que analizaba cada uno de los movimientos enemigos, nunca se daba por vencido, salió mascullando maldiciones y amenazas de muerte para la niña que lloraba en su casa.

No demoro más de unos minutos y cuando volvió, molió las galletas que tenía en su mano y dejo la leche fuertemente en la mesa, haciendo que el frasco de vidrio se trisara.

Acostada en el sillón con su ceño aun fruncido y cruzada de brazos estaba Sakura.

Dormida.

.

.

.

Sasuke despertó y se dio la vuelta en su cama, su mano toco algo húmedo. Pensando que fue su imaginación toco nuevamente y abrió sus ojos confundido.

-¿que jodidas? – vio a la niña que abrazaba su brazo como un peluche y babeaba levemente el mismo.

Bajo si mirada y su frente se sombreo.

-¡Sakura! – se levanto de un brinco con Sakura aun en la cama que abrió sus ojos levemente –

-¿Sasuke-kun? –desvió la mirada a lo que su príncipe apuntaba – tenía miedo- se excusó levantándose –

-Debes ir al baño – suspiró pasando una mano por su cabello, mas dejo de hacerlo al recordar que esa mano había estado tocando… eso –

-Esta bien – respondió caminando fuera de la habitación – ¡a bañarse!

El chico suspiro siguiéndola y cuando estuvieron ya en el baño Sasuke lleno la bañera con agua tibia y bostezo.

-Sasuke-kun es lindo…

Sakura termino de desvestirse y levanto sus brazos a Sasuke, que la metió a la bañera sin mirarla.

-Cierra los ojos – Sakura lo hizo y sintió como Sasuke le fregaba rápidamente su cabello - ¿Cómo? – susurro mirando la frente de Sakura –

-Shizune-san dijo "nadie lo vea" – comento llevando una mecha de su cabello con shampoo al medio de su frente y tapar su marca de diamante que allí tenía –

Sasuke no comento nada más y rápidamente saco a Sakura del baño envuelta en una toalla.

-Debemos ir a ver a la hokage, así que apresúrate – murmuro poniéndole por la cabeza un vestido a Sakura que lo miro molesta – ponte esto – le tiro unos shorts – así no – gruño – están al revés.

-Entonces no quiero – gruño de vuelta Sakura, tirándole los shorts –

-como sea.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión hokage con algunos minutos de retraso, Sakura corrió dentro sentándose en las piernas de la hokage que la miro sorprendida. Se encogió de hombros y miro a las personas frente a ella. Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, Naruto y Sasuke.

-¿Es la fea?

-¡No soy fea!

-Bueno los eh reunido aquí, ya que Sasuke es quien se esta quedando con Sakura…

-Mi príncipe – interrumpió –

-El príncipe de Sakura – concedió – Kakashi, Yamato y Naruto irán a buscar la cura para lo que le sucede – los nombrados asintieron – Sai, tu ayudaras a Sasuke a cuidar a Sakura durante el día.

-Si, hokage-sama – sonrió el anbu -

-¿Jugaremos? – Sakura se bajo de las piernas de la hokage para ir hasta Sai –

-Bueno, leí que jugar era productivo para los niños que están desarrollan…

-Si Sakura-chan, jugara contigo – interrumpió Naruto riendo nervioso al ver la cara de Tsunade –

-Bueno, pueden retirarse – ordeno, todos se dieron media vuelta para salir - ¡Sakura espera! – exclamo la hokage acercándose a la pequeña que volteo al escuchar su nombre –

-¿Tsunade-sama?

Tsunade hizo que se volteara y acomodo su vestido que estaba subido y enganchado con su ropa interior. Volteo su mirada a Sasuke que se veía indiferente.

-¡Debes tener mas cuidado, mocoso! ¿No sabes la cantidad de pervertidos que andan sueltos?

-Sasuke-kun es un pervertido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pobre Sasuke, personalmente no se que esperar de sus nervios ajajajjaa**

**No se porque pero no demoro nada en ponerme a escribir este fic, es corto, pero es porque en pocos días subiré la continuación….**

**Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer mis locuras :) **

**¡Y a las nuevas lectoras también!**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews que como dije, son los que inspiran a escribir estos caps… **

**Ahora una pregunta: ¿ALGUNA TRAVESURA QUE HICIERAN DE NIÑAS/OS?**

_pd: mi face lo pueden encontrar aquí en el perfil de FF, por si quieren compartir ideas o hablar o que se yo xD_

**¡NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO!**

**UYAMIKO**


	4. Chapter 4

* o.O PerFect Maniac O.o, tsubaki-apple, Diana master, Min Kurusu, annia37 , Sakura Hatsu, NatMik, aRiElLa 95, Abril, Tsuki-Chan-Uchiha, kuro-neko-nely , kissayri , Guest, angeles poncehuaman , zuki-uchia, Kitana-Kombatiente , Rachel, GIZETLEO ….

Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer y comentar que les parecía el cap y sus travesuras de niñas ajajaj…

NOTA ABAJO, NO LAS MOLESTO MÁS…

¡A LEER!

.

.

.

-Tengo hambre – aviso por quinta vez, y como las veces anteriores no obtuvo respuesta del pelinegro que la llevaba de una mano - ¿Sasuke-kun?

El susodicho suspiro y asintió lentamente, miro al frente y una gota de sudor corrió por su cien al ver las miradas idiotizadas que le daban las mujeres al verlo de la mano con una niña pequeña.

El respeto que los demás debían tener con el debería estar por los suelos en esos momentos. Bajo la vista nuevamente a Sakura y avanzo un poco mas rápido.

-Compremos algo para cenar – aviso entrando al mercado –

-¿Dulces? – sonrió apuntando la estantería –

Sasuke la ignoro y camino a donde estaban las comidas instantáneas. Tiro en su cesta algunas sopas de tomate antes de voltearse a Sakura que estaba de puntillas tratando de alcanzar unas galletas con chispas de chocolates. Se acerco tomando una del estante y poniéndolo en la canasta ganándose así una brillante sonrisa de la niña a su lado.

-Vamos Sakura.

Ambos se acercaron a la caja donde una adolecente miraba embobada al pelinegro.

-Hola – saludo la alegre chica – ¿solo es eso? – Sasuke asintió y la chica comenzó a pasar las cosas – serian un total de…

-Ese – apunto con su dedito – ese Sasuke-kun- Sakura apuntaba una caja bien envuelta con diferentes tipos de dulces -

-Serian 1253 Ryō's –Sasuke pago la cantidad, recibió su cambio y tomo las bolsas que la chica la ofrecía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro – espero que vuelva pronto.

-Sakura – llamo al no sentir a la niña revolotear a su lado – vamos.

Al no recibir respuesta alguna se volteo y su frente se sombreo. Ya que la había visto así anteriormente, y ese día había terminado por tener que salir a comprar lo que la niña quería.

Ceño fruncido, un gran puchero.

-_Que no comience_ – fue su pensamiento antes de recibir el golpe de algo en su brazo - ¿Qué? –se volteo y se encontró con Sakura aun con su bracito alzado-

-¡Quiero! – Sasuke suspiro y negó con la cabeza - ¡yo quiero!

-Vamos –con una mano tomo las bolsas y con las otra tomo a Sakura bajo el brazo, ignorando su lloriqueo –

-¡Feo, malo! – Sasuke ignoraba las miradas indignadas que le enviaban las mujeres - ¡Quiero a mami! –chillo con lágrimas en sus ojos y tratando de bajar del brazo de Sasuke –

-¡Ese es oficial! Le dije que andaba un pervertido suelto – la viejita anteriormente vista se veía orgullosa de si misma al haber encontrado al "pervertido" –

El Uchiha suspiro y afianzo su agarre en la pelirosa, para después salir saltando por los tejados. El sentir la presencia de los policías detrás de el, no le quedo mas opción que dirigir su atención a la torre hokage.

.

.

.

Tsunade bebía tranquilamente su dosis diaria, cuando un estruendo la hace escupir literalmente su preciado sake. Se fijo en la puerta que estaba tirada en el suelo y a las personas que estaban detrás de la puerta.

Sasuke con balsas en una mano y Sakura en la otra.

Unos policías y uno de ellos traía a una viejita en su espalda que apuntaba amenazante al Uchiha con su bastón.

-¿Qué es lo que están haciendo? – Pregunto enojada- ¡¿creen que estas son las formas de entrar a mi oficina?!

-Tsunade-sama – saludo Sakura desde donde se encontraba –

-¡Respondan! –Grito a los adultos detrás de la puerta –

-Bueno Tsunade-sama – la viejita se adelanto a los demás y arreglo sus fachas – Lo cierto es que eh puesto una denuncia contra el **joven** – apunto a Sasuke y remarco la palabra - aquí presente.

-¿Denuncia? - miro al acusado que tenia la mandíbula fuertemente cerrada, y contenía las ganas de lanzarle un chidori a la **vieja metiche.**

-Este jovencito, ah raptado ah esta adorable niñita – se cruzo de brazos – es inaceptable que en Konoha estén pasando estas cosas.

Tsunade se dio paciencia y tomándose de un trago lo que le quedaba en su vaso.

-¡Shizune! – Llamo a la pelinegra que entro nerviosamente a la oficina – puedes llevar a la señora y a los demás afuera y explicar la situación – ordeno-

La viejita salió orgullosamente de la oficina con un adiós y una fulminada al pervertido. Sasuke más relajado dejo a Sakura en el suelo y mascullo miles de maldiciones silenciosas.

-Siempre trayendo problemas mocoso – gruño – solo ocasionas problemas desde que llegaste – le dio un tic al ver que el mocoso frente a ella no hacia mas que ignorarla y miraba a Sakura que jugaba con unos papeles – ¡U-chi-ha!

-tsk, ¿que? – pregunto molesto –

-¿No puedes cuidar a una niña por unos cuantos días? – Se burlo - ¿Dónde esta el ninja capacitado?

-No es mi especialidad ser niñera de nadie – gruño de vuelta –

-¡Pero es tu obligación! ¡Y como shinobi debes adaptarte a tus misiones! – grito haciendo que Sakura la mire asustada –

-Tengo hambre – anuncio Sakura revisando las bolsas que tenía Sasuke en sus manos –

-están aquí – Sasuke tomo las galletas y se las dio -

Sakura pagada de si misma se sentó en el suelo y mordió el plástico tratando de romperlo y así sacar sus galletas. Por lo que quedaba de puerta entro el chico pelinegro.

-Tsunade-sama – saludo con una sonrisa – Sasuke-kun – con la misma sonrisa miro al Uchiha que lo mataba literalmente con la mirada - Fea – se acerco tranquilamente a la niña que aun batallaba con el plástico y lo abrió fácilmente ganándose una sonrisa de la niña–

-Ya me están cansando con sus estupideces, si no eres capaz de cuidar a Sakura por unos días, bien puedes recibir un castigo o bien la anulación del contrato, y así Sakura quedaría a cargo de Sai – se masajeo la frente y dio un trago desde la misma botella – retírense.

Sasuke elevo a Sakura y esta gruño al hacer que bote una galleta que se estaba llevando a la boca.

-Yo la puedo llevar – se ofreció el chico aun con una sonrisa en su rostro – Fea, ¿quieres venir en mis hombros?

-¿Caballito?

Sai asintió y Sakura se movió sus brazos hasta el, a Sasuke no le quedo mas opción que dejar que Sai la llevara en sus hombros.

.

.

.

Ambos muchachos caminaban uno al lado del otro por la aldea, los murmullos se escuchaban con más fuerza que nunca. Las chicas los miraban y sonrojadas reían quedo para que los chicos no las escuchen.

-Seguro son pareja – chillo una de las adolecentes con voz más alta que las demás –

Sasuke detuvo su paso y se volteo con el sharingan brillando en sus ojos.

-¡¿Qué estas diciendo?!

-Sasuke-kun – Sai trato de tomarlo del brazo, pero solo logro ganarse una mirada asqueada de Sasuke –

-No me toques.

-¡Están discutiendo! – Los corazones y chillidos inundaron entre las chicas – creen que el pelinegro con mirada sexy sea el… Uke – susurro una de ellas –

Sakura miraba todo sin entender y comiendo galletas, dejando la cabeza de Sai llena de migajas.

-¿Uke? – pregunto Sakura mirando a Sasuke –

-mejor vamos – Sai sonriendo siguió caminando, ignorando a las chicas -

Sasuke siguiendo el ejemplo del caballo con la princesa sobre el, siguió caminado. Llegaron hasta la casa del Uchiha y entraron como si nada, Sakura revoloteaba de aquí para allá, no se despegaba de Sai que dibujaba distintas cosas.

Cuando ya fue lo suficientemente tarde como para que Sai se tuviera que ir, Sasuke dejo a Sakura que dibujaba sobre un papel en el suelo con unos colores que le había obsequiado el de las sonrisas, esa tarde.

Cuando volvió a entrar a la sala para buscar a Sakura para que coma en la cocina, quedo parado en la entrada.

-¿te gusta? – pregunto la niña que seguía con su trabajo –

-estabas dibujando en el papel – se acerco a ella quitándole el lápiz con el que pintaba –

-ya termine – se acerco mostrándole unos garabatos – eres tu – apunto una figura deforme en el papel.

-las paredes no son para dibujar, Sakura.

-esta lindo.

-pero no son para dibujar

Sakura enojada por el regaño lo miro molesta e inflando sus cachetes lo apunto.

-¡cállate, uke!

Sasuke mascullo una maldición y tomo a Sakura en brazos, para llevarla al baño.

-están limpias – Sakura mostro sus manos que estaban con diferentes colores –

-no lo suficiente

-¿que comida?

-Tomates – respondió tomando las manos de Sakura y meterlas bajo el agua –

Cuando ya estuvieron en la mesa, Sakura con sus palitos toco uno de los trozos de tomate que flotaban en el plato.

-No me gusta – finalizo dejando sus palitos en la mesa –

-Come – ordeno tomando uno de los tomates y llevándoselo a la boca –

-Pero no me gusta – vio con confusión que Sasuke llevaba sus propios palitos en dirección a su boca –

-Come, Sakura.

-Las princesas no comen eso – protesto ladeando su cabeza en dirección contraria-

-Las princesas le hacen caso a sus príncipes – farfullo –

-No

-Sakura, si no me haces caso – pensó un momento en que decir – no voy a ser tu príncipe.

Sakura abrió rápidamente su boca y comió lo que Sasuke le echo en ella.

-Esta rica – sonrió tomando sus palitos y comiendo rápidamente – ¿mi príncipe? – pregunto con la boca manchada.

-Si – respondió terminando de comer y se levanto–

-¿Nos casamos? - pregunto dejando paralizado al Uchiha en su lugar-

.

.

.

_Bueno, cuando lo escribir me interrumpían así que no pude sacarlo antes. Me disculpo, ya el siguiente estará en pocos días. Dos o tres a lo máximo._

_¡Eran unas traviesas de lo peor, seguro que hacían que salieran canas! XD_

_Ya el próximo será mas largo… Me pondré a escribirlo ahora para no demorarme y aprovechando que no están interrumpiéndome._

_Cada día, me compadezco mas de Sasuke, ¿Qué le quedara en unos días mas? _

_Me preguntaron por ahí, cuantos capis más tendría y yo le calculo unos diez más o menos._

_Saludos y gracias por sus reviews!_

_Nos estamos leyendo_

**Uyamiko**


	5. Chapter 5

_*****GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS QUE MIENTRAS ESTUVE ENFERMA ME SACARON UNA SONRISA*****_

_****__**AL FINAL UNA NOTA ^^**_

_**¡ASÍ QUE AH LEER!**_

_***recuerdos con cursiva y negrita**_

_***pensamientos con cursiva**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke volvió su mirada a Sakura que estaba esperando una respuesta.

-Termina de comer, Sakura – murmuro –

La pelirosa se encogió y termino de comer lentamente.

Ambos estaban acostados, Sasuke daba vueltas en la cama incomodo no podía acostumbrarse a la idea de dormir con alguien a su lado.

Después de un tiempo Sasuke se sentó en la cama y frunció su ceño, activo su sharingan y desvió su mirada hasta Sakura que dormía tranquilamente.

-¿Qué mierda? – Sus ojos se agrandaron y un notorio sonrojo se adueño de sus mejillas – N-no puede ser – susurro –

Con un poco más de valor acerco su mano hasta el hombro de la chica, la rozo levemente y contuvo su respiración. En un principio, noto un cambio en el chakra de su compañera activo el sharingan y al voltearse la encontró desnuda a su lado, no a la niña, a la chica de su edad que era su compañera.

-Sakura – le movió su brazo tratando de que despertara, pero al hacerlo su sello comenzó a brillar - ¡Sakura despierta! – La movió con más fuerza y en un pestañeo, cambio nuevamente –

-Sasuke-kun – susurro refregando sus ojos verdes con una de sus manos – Tengo sueño – aviso volteando para seguir durmiendo -

Sasuke esa noche no pudo dormir.

.

.

.

Sakura ya levantada corría de un lugar a otro jugando con unas cuantas mariposas que Sai había dibujado para ella.

-Tal vez sea un simple genjutsu, pero eso no explicaría la actitud de la fea– Sai frunció su ceño –

El Uchiha activo su sharingan nuevamente y miro a Sakura. Ese acto lo llevaba haciendo todo la noche y parte del día.

-Debemos ir hasta donde Tsunade – aviso llamando la atención de Sakura que se acerco a el levantando los brazos –

-Sasuke-kun – lo llamo aun con los brazos alzados –

Sasuke reticente al comienzo la elevo fácilmente, sin decir alguna palabra mas salió de la casa seguido por Sai que sonreía. Llegaron después de unos minutos y como era costumbre Sasuke entro.

-¿Toquen, tan difícil es tocar? – gruño Tsunade fulminándolos con la mirada –

-En la noche volvió a ser ella – silencio en la habitación –

-¿Qué?

-Volvió a ser ella, la vi – dejo a Sakura en el suelo - era ella – subió su cabello y mostro su sello que tenia ahí, una replica de la que tenia la hokage en su frente – brillo, ella estaba durmiendo y cuando la desperté era niña de nuevo.

-Tal vez… Naruto volverá mañana por la mañana ¿algo más?

-Su chakra no era normal, por lo que active mi sharingan –entrecerró los ojos – y sus flujos no eran estables.

-Es una niña Sasuke, es obvio que no puede controlar su chakra a voluntad.

-Pero si aprendiera, puede que lograra controlarlo – acoto Sai sonriendo –

Tsunade sonrió con malicia y Sasuke la miro con sospecha.

-Esa es una muy buena idea Sai – Tsunade se levanto y tomo a Sakura en brazos – ¿Quieres ser fuerte Sakura? – Se acerco con la niña en brazos y espero a que asintiera – eso es bueno – comento antes e abrir la ventana y aun afirmada la asomo a la ventana.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Oh ya sabes, ver hasta que punto es capas de resistir – respondió antes de dejar de sujetar a Sakura, que en esos momentos comenzó a caer–

Sakura rió divertida mientras miraba el suelo que cada vez estaba mas cerca de ella, sintió que la tomaban con fuerza y la tiraban hacia arriba y apretaban contra algo duro, antes de que el suelo estuviera bajo sus pies.

-Sasuke-kun –frunció su ceño –

-Esa vieja loca – cerro sus puños mirando hacia la torre hokage donde se asomaba Tsunade –

-¡No debes interrumpir los entrenamientos, mocoso! – chillo apuntándolo –

-Sakura – la niña lo miro – vuelve.

.

.

.

La semana iba pasando lentamente y el Uchiha como buen shinobi que se adaptaba a las situaciones, había formado una rutina con Sakura. Una rutina que lo aburría, pero que no podía cambiar mientras Sakura volviera a ser quien era.

Ese día en especial habían sido invitados por Naruto, que había vuelto hace algunos días, a comer ramen.

-Quiero este – apunto -

-Esta sucio.

-¡Ese! – insistió –

Sasuke suspiro y siguió con su trabajo de abrochar la capa que Sakura llevaba puesta.

-Vamos – se levanto saliendo con Sakura detrás de el –

Y como era costumbre esas semanas, el Uchiha se agacho y Sakura salto a su espalda. Demoraron unos cuantos minutos, y Sakura toco la puerta del rubio.

-¡Ya voy! – Chillaron desde dentro antes de abrirse la puerta dejando ver al rubio en calzoncillos – ¿Teme, Sakura-chan? ¿Qué es lo que-?

-¡Usuratonkachi! –Golpe-

-¿¡Pero que te pasa, teme 'ttebayo!? – se sobo su cabeza y lo fulmino con la mirada –

-¡ve a vestirte, estúpido! – respondió tapándole los ojos a Sakura –

Momentos mas tarde estaban sentados frente a la mesa Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai y Hinata, los dos últimos habían llegado tiempo después. Todos con la vista fija en el único ramen que estaba sobre la mesa.

-B-bueno anoche tenía hambre 'ttebayo – rió nervioso – pensé en ir a comprar hoy en la mañana, pero llegaron temprano.

-Es pasado del medio día – lo acuso el Uchiha –

-Tengo hambre – Sakura que estaba a su lado tironeo de su aori –

El Uchiha saco unas galletas de su estuche ninja y se las dio a Sakura esta vez abierta.

-Ve a comprar – Naruto le tendió dinero – tengo que arreglar unas cosas.

-¿Me tratas de tu empleado? – gruño –

-Es un favor, teme – Naruto lo tomo del brazo y lo guio a la entrada – quiero decirle algo a Hinata, y no puedo con ustedes aquí.

-Eres un bebe – se cruzo de brazos antes de suspirar – bien, deja llevarme a Sakura.

-¡No! – grito- B-bueno, ella puede quedarse aquí – sonrió – ya sabes, para que no te moleste.

-No planees nada estúpido – entrecerró los ojos con sospecha – Volveré en unos minutos.

Con desconfianza en toda la palabra camino a alguna tienda para comprar el ramen que esperaban almorzar. Apenas cerro la puerta, Naruto corrió dentro asintiéndole a Sai, que saco de su bolso ninja algo en una caja que luego le tendió a Sakura.

-¿Qué son? – pregunto tomando la caja animadamente –

-Son dulces, el teme se fue así que debes comerlos antes de que el vuelva – tomo la caja para abrirlas y dárselas nuevamente- Hinata – Naruto asintió en su dirección –

El byakugan se activo en los ojos de Hinata que miro a Sakura mientras ella comía el primer dulce que había en la caja.

-Tsunade ya llegara -Kakashi entro por la ventana y se sentó cerca de Sakura –

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida y miro al rubio.

-E-el flujo d-de cha-kra – murmuro – esta cambiando

-¡Bien Sakura-chan! ahora come este –le tendió otro que estaba en la caja –

Sakura lo tomo y se lo llevo a la boca, en ese momento llego Tsunade junto a un pergamino.

-Ya se lo que le ocurre a Sakura – desenrollo el pergamino – Es solo un pequeño efecto secundario de la técnica – apunto a la frente de Sakura para luego apuntar la propia – debe comer uno de esos dulces, uno por semana hasta que vuelva a ser ella – suspiro y enrollo el pergamino – cuando coma el tercero, recordara todo – fijo su vista en Sakura que se termino de echar el dulce a la boca, contó mentalmente los que quedaban en la caja y desvió su vista a Naruto - ¿Cuántos se ah comido, Naruto?

El rubio rió nervioso y sigilosamente se paro detrás de Hinata que desactivo el byakugan asustada al ser el blanco de la mirada matadora de la hokage.

-¡¿Cuantos te has comido?! – su atención se desvió a la pelirosa que asustada dio un paso atrás - ¡respóndeme! – grito –

Con lágrimas en sus ojos levanto dos dedos.

-¡Solo debías comerte uno! –Chillo - ¿Sabes lo que puede provocarle? – golpeo la mesa mirando otra vez al rubio–

-Lo siento – murmuro - ¡Lo siento Sakura-chan! – Se arrodillo frente a ella y le tomo sus manitos - ¡yo jamás quise que te comieras otro dulce! – Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, como dos cascadas sin fin–

La puerta de la entrada se abrió, y unos pasos tranquilos sonaron por el lugar, Sasuke se dejo ver y miro con curiosidad a las personas que estaban allí presentes. La mesa estaba rota y Naruto lloraba como si no hubiera mañana, antes de siquiera dar un paso y gesticular alguna palabra sintió que algo –o más bien alguien – se enrollaba en sus piernas.

-¿Sakura? – Dejo las bolsas a un lado - ¿Qué te pasa?

Cuando Sakura levanto su mirada, y mostro su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

-Sasuke-kun – se abrazo con mas fuerza - ¡N-no m-e de-jes! –lloro –

**_-Sasuke-kun, ¡te amo tanto que no puedo soportarlo!, si tu te quedas conmigo te prometo que no te arrepentirás, cada día será de alegría. Yo puedo darte felicidad, haré todo por ti Sasuke, así que por favor ¡te lo imploro! no te vayas, hasta te ayudaría con tu venganza, haría lo que fuera por darte felicidad, te lo juro, por favor quédate conmigo y si no puedes, llévame contigo entonces..._**

**_-No has cambiado… sigues siendo una molestia_**

**_-¡No me dejes!,__ si te vas voy a gritar y…_**

Las miradas de todos en la habitación estaban fijas en el, Sasuke lo sintió y fue sacado bruscamente de sus pensamientos. Miro a Sakura que aun lloraba abrazada a sus piernas.

-¿Qué le hiciste? –cerro sus puños y trato de ir hasta el, y lo hubiera echo si Sakura no estuviera abrazada a sus piernas -

-Se comió dos dulces – fue la respuesta del rubio que seguía llorando –

-tsk – tomo en brazos a Sakura que seguía gimoteando– deja de llorar –ordeno –

Sin decir ni una sola palabra mas a los presentes desapareció con Sakura, llegaron a la casa del Uchiha que la dejo sentada en un sillón.

-Ya no llores – su voz aun era fría, no le gustaba que los recuerdos llegaran a su mente sin permiso –

La pelirosa seco su rostro y se recostó en el sillón, su rostro tomo un ligero sonrojo.

-No te quedaste esa vez, pero te quedaste ahora – su voz fue tan débil, que Sasuke creyó haberla imaginado – Me alegro que estés aquí, Sasuke-kun – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de que sus ojos se cerraran –

El estado de shock pasó a incredulidad. ¿Ella dijo lo que creyó oír? No quería pensar demasiado en ello, ya que solo lograría enredar sus pensamientos _nuevamente._

Recordar eso no era normal, no después de tantos años. Se quedo unos minutos mas analizando sus recuerdos, hasta que llego a la conclusión que solo fue un juego de su mente. No podía recordar algo que el ya había dado por echo que no podía tener, porque no existía.

Así era la vida, te regalaba solo una oportunidad. Y si no la tomabas, ya no volvería. Eso era lo que el creía, eso era lo que el sabía.

Despertó a Sakura para que se sentara a comer, cuando noto que el sonrojo aumentó. La movió levemente y escucho sus quejidos.

-Esta ardiendo.

Sin esperar mas fue por la capa que anteriormente y la envolvió en ella. Antes de salir de la casa y dirigirse al hospital. En el camino empezó a perder los nervios al sentirla gimotear y murmurar cosas sin sentido.

-Ya llegamos, tranquila – susurro entre dientes, mientras cruzaba la puerta del hospital –

-Oh pero si es Uchiha, sabía que la traerías – La rubia quito a Sakura de los brazos de Sasuke y le dio la espalda –

-¿Sabías que esto pasaría?

-Si, lo sabia – susurro – Oh al menos lo sospechaba.

.

.

.

_**Y aquí termina el cap, lamento mucho la tardanza… No espere tardarme tanto, pero estuve enferma… Con el dolor o malestar mental puedo escribir… pero con el físico no.**_

_**Así que este cap, es mas largo que los otros…**_

**_AGRADEZCO_**_** SUS REVIEWS Y ME DARÉ EL TIEMPO DE RESPONDER CADA UNO Y AGRADECÉRSELOS.**_

_**NO SE QUE MAS ESCRIBIR…. OH SI!**_

**LES TRAERÉ UN MINIFIC DE NO MAS DE TRES O CUATRO CAPS, COMO REGALO DE NAVIDAD, DÉJENSE SORPRENDER QUE SE ME OCURRIÓ UN TEMA UN POCO RETORCIDO PARA ESAS FECHAS… ASÍ QUE ESPERENLO –SI QUIEREN LEERLO- QUE SE LOS DEDICARE A USTEDES.**

***PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN DENTRO DE ESTA SEMANA**

**UN SALUDO, NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO.**

**UYAMIKO**


	6. Chapter 6

_**OK CHICAS, NO LAS INTERRUMPO Y RESPONDO UNA DUDA ABAJO, QUE ESPERO QUE LEAN.**_

_**ASI QUE NOS LEEMOS MAS ABAJO ^^**_

.

.

.

-Si, lo sabía –susurro – Oh al menos lo sospechaba.

La ira se apodero de su cuerpo en ese momento, sin poder evitarlo. Sakura ahora no era la ninja medico que vio en el campo de batalla, ahora era una niña. Y esa niña necesitaba protección, protección que el debía darle. Y había fallado en protegerla.

-¿Entonces por qué no hiciste nada para evitar que llegara a este estado?

-Te la llevaste Uchiha, no pude decir ni media palabra cuando ya te la habías llevado – lo apunto –

-Estaba llorando – estrecho su mirada – Por unos dulces, esos dulces le hicieron esto.

-Que suspicaz, si los dulces le hicieron eso – cruzo sus brazos y frunció su ceño – Solo debía comerse uno, Naruto fue descuidado y por querer ayudarla le dio dos dulces.

-Esos dulces, ¿qué le harán?

Tsunade extrañada lo miro fijamente, y soltó una carcajada irónica. Minutos después aun con una mueca en sus labios se acerco amenazadoramente a el.

-Te ves preocupado, lo cual es muy gracioso ¿Desde cuando tú, te preocupas de ella? –No espero respuesta y se encogió de hombros – Ya no estarás a cargo de Sakura.

-¿Qué?

-Oh el Uchiha sin palabras, estoy ¿sorprendida?

-Mira lo que le hicieron, ella puede… -cerro sus puños -

-Si, ella puede morir por eso… Su cuerpo puede no soportar la transformación, y puede morir de un paro o de un derrame. Hay miles de factores que pueden hacer que ella no se recupere – suspiro y se volteo a la puerta – pero aun así, para evitar daños psicológicos y no alterar el tiempo o que su mente sufra algún tipo de trastorno – dejo su mano en la puerta lo miro levemente – Tengo una misión muy importante, una que sabrás y harás si ella sobrevive.

Sin más entro a la habitación donde el cuerpo de Sakura estaba sufriendo unas convulsiones, su respiración agitada y sus mejillas completamente rojas.

-Debes resistir – puso su mano en la frente de Sakura y emano chakra que se expandió por todo su cuerpo – No te entrene para terminar así.

.

.

Sasuke estaba tranquilamente sentado en una de las sillas del hospital, su tranquilidad se fue al escuchar unas fuertes pisadas. Levanto su viste y se resigno a tener compañía.

-Debiste decírmelo, teme – se sentó a su lado y lo miro de reojo –

-Hmph –su mirada se estrecho y sonrió irónico - ¿Cómo me dijiste lo de los dulces?

-Tsunade oba-chan dijo que no te dijéremos nada – susurro –

-¿Por qué?

-Porque **tú **nunca te has preocupado por ella, porque ella no te importa – mascullo – porque **tú**, intentaste matarla.

Uchiha Sasuke se paro bruscamente y lo fulmino con su sharingan brillando en sus ojos, Naruto trago secamente.

-No sabes nada – escupió cerrando sus puños –

-Entonces dímelo – se levanto y se puso frente a su amigo – dímelo y lo sabré, no tienes que cargar con todo tu solo, soy tu amigo.

-Lo sé –también se puso de pie, y camino lentamente a la salida – Volveré luego.

.

.

.

Cuatro días después para ser exactos, estaba lo que quedaba del equipo siete en una sala del hospital.

-Esta despierta – aviso sonriendo – fue complicado, y estuvo con complicaciones pero mostro ser buena alumna mía – el orgullo en su voz era palpable –

-Entonces, ¿ya esta bien? – pregunto el rubio emocionado –

-Tan bien como una niña de ocho años puede estarlo.

Sasuke suspiro levemente, ella estaba bien pero ahora venia la parte que les correspondía a ellos hacer.

-Naruto, Sasuke – ambos asintieron silenciosos – Solo será una semana, en ese tiempo estará en su casa a cargo de Shizune –asintió a la pelinegra que salió en esos momentos –

Sasuke y Naruto hicieron sus posiciones de manos y en un puf se vieron más bajitos que antes. Kakashi sonrió levemente al verlos, no podía evitar sentir cierta nostalgia. El peli plateado desvió su mirada a la puerta que era abierta. Ambos chicos miraron la puerta y se dejo ver la menuda figura de su compañera, aunque esta vez un poco mayor de lo que era antes.

-¿Sasuke-kun? – el susurro casi inaudible salió de la boca de Sakura sin pensarlo, haciendo que se sonroje furiosamente –

Tsunade sonrió levemente al igual que Kakashi, mientras que el rubio miraba emocionado a su pelirosa amiga.

-¡Sakura-chan! –El rubio corrió a ella y sonrió aun más – Ahora si te puedo abrazar 'ttebayo – estiro sus brazos a ella que dio unos pasos atrás separándose-

Sasuke solo suspiro negando levemente ante la actitud del rubio de su amigo. Las cosas estaban bastante claras, Sakura debía comer cada uno de esos dulces con forma de dango, una vez a la semana y se iría recuperando lentamente. Aun recordaba a la pequeña pelirosa que lo hizo perder los nervios y como se había preocupado. Y aunque ahora estaba un poco mayor, aun la veía completamente indefensa. No era de sorprenderse ya que solo tenia ocho años, a esa edad el ya no veía el mundo con los ojos que ella, lo veía.

_**-¿Por qué nunca me dices nada? **_

-Tsk – frunció su ceño, no quería recuerdos de nada. No quería recuerdos de lo que ya había pasado –

-¡Ya se! –Chillo la voz de Naruto – ¡que tal si nos vamos de excursión 'ttebayo! – miro a su sensei que estaba tratando de salir sigilosamente por la puerta –

Sakura asintió emocionada y Sasuke se encogió de hombros. Kakashi agacho su cabeza con derrota.

-Kakashi no puede llevarlos – el peli plateado sonrió triunfante – pero hoy día en la mañana me llegaron algunas niñeras que puede cuidarlos.

-No necesitamos cuidado de nadie – farfullo el pelinegro – Se te olvida que aun soy yo.

-Bueno, a ti se te olvida que mientras ella este así, ustedes no pueden ser quienes son si ella esta viendo – murmuro con una gran sonrisa sádica- ¡por eso los pequeños, irán con niñera!

.

.

.

-Zorra pedófila – gruño con sus ojos violetas entrecerrados –

-Nunca creí que te conocería cuando eras un pequeño – Karin estaba pegada al pequeño cuerpo de Sasuke – increíble que alguien tan lindo y adorable haya intentado matarme – susurro – pero como te disculpaste – susurro con aire soñador –

Sakura mordió su labio y trato de ignorar el malestar que sentía en su estomago. Naruto caminaba feliz al lado de un hombre muy grande, que para poder mirarlo a la cara debía levantar mucho su cara y alejarse unos pasos.

-¿Entonces esas aves te dicen cosas, 'ttebayo? ¡Yo quiero que me digan algo! ¿Me pueden decir algo?

_-el dobe no cambia_ –pensó el Uchiha con un tic en el ojo. Su mirada se desvió hasta el de cabellos blancos –

-Entonces ¿te llamas Sakura, no? –espero a que ella asintiera y el sonrió satisfecho mostrando sus dientes – Nos vamos de excursión a ver unos arboles – suspiro y bebió un poco de agua – ¡Ya paremos! –se quejo –

Sakura sonrió levemente, ella también estaba cansada tanto caminar. Pero temía decirles a los demás y ellos se molestaran con ella, ya que ella no tenía amigos.

-¡No te quedes atrás, chibi! –El grito de Suigetsu la sobresalto y los vio ya un poco más lejos que antes, todos esperándola –

-¡Y-ya voy! –Corrió lo más rápido que sus cortas piernas dieron y tropezó con una de las piedras del camino haciendo que sus rodillas quedaran con pequeñas heridas –

-¡Sakura-chan! - sus compañeros de equipo se acercaron corriendo junto a sus niñeras - ¿estas bien? – Sakura asintió levemente aun con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas –

Las lagrimas que Sakura estaba llorando, hicieron que el lo recordara. El ya había visto esas lágrimas de dolor, lágrimas que eran tan jodidamente honestas…

_***Flash Back***_

_-Frentona_

_-¡Tienes una frente muy fea!_

_-¡Ocupa toda tu cara!_

_Voces chillonas, fue todo lo que cruzo por la cabeza de Sasuke que caminaba despreocupado por el muelle, su vista iba perdida en la leve briza que movía las aguas de una dirección a otra. Lo que lo desconcentro el llanto ahogado, el llanto de alguien que pedía a gritos ayuda. Llanto que el también había botado hace exactamente 54 días. Frunció su ceño y miro en dirección a los chillidos molestos. _

_-¡No! –ese grito era el más chillón y molesto – _

_Sasuke miro la escena sin cambiar de expresión, no lo podía evitar. La situación para el en esos momentos era ridícula. Le daba ganas de golpearlos a todos y hacerlos entender. _

_Entender que sus estupideces no los __**harían fuertes**__. _

_Una niña de cabellos rosas llorando – que se le hacia increíblemente familiar – y unos niños acompañados de una niña de largos cabellos fucsias, la miro por largo rato ella si parecía molesta y chillona. Además mas grande que la niña que gimoteaba en el suelo. _

_-Tsk – se encogió y decidió que no era su problema lo que pasara, no tenia que preocuparse por nada ni nadie, que lo desviara de su objetivo. _

_Lo que el no supo nunca, fue que luego de que ella mirara tan fijamente a esa niña. Se corriera el rumor de que las prefería a las niñas con cabello largo. _

_Ya que el desde esos momentos solo se preocupo en matarle a __**el**__. _

_***Fin Flash Back***_

-Era ella –desvió su mirada incomodo – deja de llorar, molesta – murmuro –

Sakura lo miro levemente antes de asentir, no quería que el. Que el precisamente la viera en ese estado.

-Estoy bien –se levanto despacio y sonrió levemente –

-Bien, continuemos

Karin adelanto el paso y sonrió acomodando sus lentes. Esa mocosa, no le quitaría la atención de Sasuke, ahora que ella había avanzado tanto con el…

No cuando había conseguido que el se disculpara con ella, porque ella sabia que esas palabras no salían demasiado de la boca del Uchiha. Por lo que aun quedaban oportunidades.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar la leve risa del rubio, que ella reconocía como algún familiar lejano de ella. Su rojiza mirada quedo levemente sorprendida.

Cuando Sasuke la ayudo, le sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa engreída.

Esta vez Uchiha Sasuke que llevaba a Sakura en su espalda no reía, no tenia fastidio en su cara. Tampoco se veía preocupado o perturbado.

Por primera vez, Karin vio lo que en el rostro del Uchiha se reflejaba mientras caminaba al lado de su rubio amigo que contaba alguna anécdota, y Sakura le respondía tímidamente.

Esta vez el rostro y mirada del Uchiha reflejaba pura paz y tranquilidad.

Pues todas las sombras de su pasado, habían sido alcanzadas por la luz. La pelirroja conocía sus momentos de locura e ira, pero ella no conocía a la persona detrás de toda esa careta.

Y por primera vez, Uzumaki Karin tuvo celos y envidia de alguien. Ya que ella deseaba también la paz y tranquilidad que el tenia en esos momentos.

-No fastidies, Karin – La voz del que fue su compañero tiempo atrás llego a ella –

-No te metas.

-No, tu no te metas – respondió con seriedad en su voz – solo fuimos reemplazo, pero ellos ya están aquí.

-No por eso, cambiare mis sentimientos.

-Tampoco los de el, deja de meterte Karin –susurro mas bajo al escucharlos cerca – Ahora lo vez tranquilo, pero nadie dice que no vuelva a ser el de antes si pierde esta paz.

-Tiene razón – Jugo se puso a un lado de Karin que estaba cabizbaja –

-¡Ustedes no entiendes! – gruño –

Ella no dejaría que le quiten la estabilidad que tanto deseaba, porque solo ella conocía al verdadero Uchiha Sasuke, solo ella lo amaba con todo y sus arranques de locura. Esa chiquilla pelirosada que tan tranquila estaba sonriendo acomodada en la espalda de Sasuke, no conocía al verdadero. Y ella lo tendría de vuelta, aunque sea con su odio.

Porque ella, Uzumaki Karin traería la locura de Sasuke de vuelta.

.

.

.

**Tarde porque el capitulo no me convencía, ya tengo el otro avanzado así que este si que espérenlo en días. **

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! **

**AHORA A RESPONDER UNA DUDA QUE ME DEJARON POR AHÍ (ESTUVE OCUPADA VENDIENDO ENTRADAS PARA UNA EXPO DE ANIME, Y NO TUVE TIEMPO PARA NADA) **

**ELLA ME PREGUNTO ¿Por qué SASUKE RECORDO ESE MOMENTO EN ESPECIAL? **

**EL MOMENTO DEL QUE SE HABLO EN EL CAP FUE ESTE: **

_-Sasuke, ¡te amo tanto que no puedo soportarlo!, si tu te quedas conmigo te prometo que no te arrepentirás, cada día será de alegría. Yo puedo darte felicidad, hare todo por ti Sasuke, así que por favor ¡te lo imploro! no te vayas, hasta te ayudaría con tu venganza, haría lo que fuera por darte felicidad, te lo juro, por favor quédate conmigo y si no puedes, llévame contigo entonces..._

_-No has cambiado… sigues siendo una molestia_

_**-¡No me dejes!,**__ si te vas voy a gritar y…_

**OK, EXPLICANDO…. MAS ARRIBA SE VE A SAKURA LLORAR Y DICIENDOLE QUE NO LA DEJE. **

**AH ALGUIEN LE COMENTE POR AHÍ QUE SASUKE TUVO JODIDAMENTE MAL, Y COMO NO QUIERO FORZAR LAS COSAS CON SAKURA, QUIERO QUE RECUERDE LO QUE ELLOS VIVIERON CUANDO EL NO ESTABA TAN JODIDO. ASI QUE, NADA ESPERO QUE HAYAN ENTENDIDO.**

**¡POR AHÍ ME PIDIERON A TAKA, Y AHÍ ESTAN!**

_**AHORA LA PREGUNTA DEL MILLON, **_

_**¿QUÉ PARTE CREEN QUE FUE IMPORTANTE EN EL SASUSAKU, YA SEA REACCIONES DE SASUKE HAYA TENIDO CON SAKURA? **_

_**SON PARA INCORPORARLAS, POR AQUÍ. **_

**NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO,**

**SALUDOS**

**UYAMIKO**


	7. Chapter 7

**Y COMO LE PROMETÍ A AQUELLOS QUE ME DEJARON UN REVIEW AQUÍ ESTA LA CONTINUACIÓN! **

**FELICIDADES A MI… **

**¡A LEER!**

**.**

**.**

El antiguo team siete estaba en la orilla del rio, lo que había empezado con una péquela batalla de agua de Sakura y Naruto, termino en guerra de Sasuke y el rubio mientras Sakura sonreía sentada en la orilla.

Karin había estado incómodamente silenciosa y miraba de lejos y con sus ojos entrecerrados la situación, ella no conocía esa careta infantil de Sasuke. Suigetsu aburrido se levanto del cómodo lugar donde estaba para lanzarse al agua. Jugo acariciaba la cabeza de una ardilla que estaba sobre su rodilla. Lo que hizo que Sakura con curiosidad se acercara a el.

-Jugo-san – espero a que el peli naranjo la viera y sonrió nerviosa - ¿pu-puedo? – apunto a la ardilla –

Se sentó a su lado una vez que el asintió, alargo su mano y se detuvo momentos antes de tocarla.

-no se ira – tomo su mano son suavidad y la puso sobre la cabeza de la pequeña ardilla, que con mas confianza subió hasta la cabeza de Sakura provocando que ella riera -

A Karin no que miraba con atención a Sasuke junto Naruto, no le paso desapercibido que los ojos del Uchiha se desviaron al sonido de la risa de su compañera.

-¿Qué le esta pasando a Sasuke-kun? – susurro mordiendo su labio -

.

.

.

Avanzaban de vuelta a la aldea tranquilos y silenciosos, sus ropas aun estaban mojadas, y Sakura bostezaba cada tanto.

-Mañana vamos al festival 'ttebayo – chillo Naruto recordando lo que Ino le había comentado –

-¿Festival? – Sakura lo miro emocionada –

-¡si! Hay un festival en honor a no-se-que – rio - ¡pero vamos! ¿Qué dices, Sakura-chan? – Ella asintió feliz - ¿teme? –desvió la mirada a su compañero –

-¡Tsk!

-¡eso es un si, 'ttebayo!

Se separaron caminando cada uno a sus hogares, pero el que iba con menos ánimos que los demás era sin duda el pelinegro, era ridículo sentirse solo… había estado solo durante mucho tiempo. Su casa estaba increíblemente silenciosa, quito la transformación y encendió las luces. Con paso cansado se dejo caer en el sillón que estaba en la sala. Sonrió con ironía al ver lo que sus ojos captaron como un imán.

_**-¿te gusta? – pregunto la niña que seguía con su trabajo – **_

_**-estabas dibujando en el papel – se acerco a ella quitándole el lápiz con el que pintaba – **_

_**-ya termine – se acerco mostrándole unos garabatos – eres tú – apunto una figura deforme en el papel. **_

Suspiro con el recuerdo de cómo había terminado dejando una desastrosa ralladura por la mitad de la pared.

_-¿Qué me esta pasando?_ – Mascullo llevando una de sus manos a la cabeza – _No lo necesito. _

No, el no lo necesitaba ningún recuerdo que pueda hacerlo pensar estupideces como ya había pasado una vez… Una vez, en que pensó en dejarlo todo. Un suspiro tembloroso salió de sus labios.

-_No puedo_

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un toquido insistente en su puerta. Se paro refunfuñando.

-¡Hola Sas-! – sin pensarlo demasiado cerro la puerta en las caras de las personas que estaban afuera -

-Te dije que tu fea cara lo espantaría Karin - rio el chico encogiéndose de hombros y abriendo la puerta – Eh, trajimos la cena – Suigetsu mostro las bolsas como si fuera un escudo –

La mirada serena de Sasuke lo hizo sonreír nervioso. Al final este decidió que estaba lo suficientemente cabreado como para perder el tiempo echándolos así que solo asintió y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Tus dotes de artistas son pésimos – se sentó en el sillón mirando la ralladura que estaba en la pared - Mejor quédate como ninja…

Jugo silencioso se sentó a un lado de Suigetsu, mirando con cuidado hacia la cocina… Karin se había dirigido hasta la cocina junto a Sasuke. Ambos chicos se miraron con desconfianza y asintieron.

.

.

Karin se acerco levemente a el y lo rodeo con sus brazos posando su cabeza en la espalda de el.

-Debe ser muy difícil para ti, Sasuke-kun – susurro la chica con una leve sonrisa –

-No me toques – llevo una de sus manos a una de las muñecas de ella y la apretó con firmeza -

Karin mordió su labio y se aferro a el con mas fuerza, no quería dejarlo. No ahora que podía darle un abrazo que para ella valía tantas cosas… Porque ella a su manera lo amaba, aunque su concepto de amor era egoísta.

-Te disculpaste, jamás te eh visto disculparte con alguien mas.

-No tienes derecho a…

-¡Para! – Chillo tratando de no soltarse de su cuerpo - ¡Para! Deja de…

_-__**Para**__- grito levantándose – __**Para **__– alcanzo su cuerpo y lo abrazó con fuerza a ella __**– por favor**__ – se volteo levemente con el sharingan brillando para destrozar a aquel que había osado abrazarlo, si quiera tocarlo – __**detente**__ – al enfocarla bien, reconoció su voz, su cuerpo se debilitó levemente y callo sentado con las manos de ella, dándole apoyo – _

Karin entendió que el no la estaba escuchando, ni poniéndole atención en lo absoluto… ella se lo esperaba.

-No me vuelvas a abrazar así – seriedad, sin levantar la voz… casi con indiferencia – No quiero que me vuelvas a abrazar nunca.

-Pero…

-Si lo haces, te matare.

La casa era lo suficientemente grande como para que todos se quedaran a dormir, por lo que el Uchiha los dejo y se fue a su habitación. Observo su cama con recelo al ver la ropa que Sakura había escogido esparcidas por la cama.

-Jamás debí aceptar las estupideces de Tsunade – gruño – Jamás debí volver.

Su mirada negruzca comenzó a cerrarse y un olor familiar lo inundo, respiro y como hace días no hacia se quedo dormido.

_-¡Quiero ese! _

_-Sake-kun_

_-¿Teme? _

_-¡Eres malo!, ¡príncipe feo!, ¡quiero a mamá! _

Suigetsu sonrió con picardía y se adentro a la habitación andando de puntillas, en todo el tiempo con el Uchiha nunca lo había visto con la guardia baja sin estar herido.

-Si avanzas un paso más, date por muerto

-¡Oh! – Retrocedió unos pasos y rio nervioso – solo te venia a despertar, ya sabes… Sakura-chan y Naruto te están esperando abajo.

La puerta se volvió a abrir, y por esta entro un descuidado peli plateado que leía un libro con una sonrisita en los labios y traía una bolsa en otra.

-No recordaba que durmieras tanto Sasuke – se sentó en la cama, ante la mirada sorprendida de Suigetsu y le lanzo en la cara la bolsa que tenía en una de sus manos – Vístete.

Abrió la bolsa sin expresión alguna y vio el pequeño kimono con el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda.

-¿De donde lo sacaste?

-Oh, ya sabes… lo tenia para tus futuros hijos – Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada – Oh, ¿acaso eso de restablecer el clan eran solo palabras? –Pregunto interesado – Ya sabrás que para restablecer el clan, necesitas hijos.

-No digas tonterías – interrumpió –

-Y para tener hijos, necesitas una mujer – siguió sonriendo – a menos que sepas algún jutsu para crear niños Uchihas y poblar Konoha con ellos.

El ex integrante de taka estaba riéndose en el suelo, con uno de sus manos en el estomago y la otra lo apuntaba. Kakashi se escabullo rápidamente ante el silencio del Uchiha.

-Y-yo mejor que voy – corrió a la salida y cerro la puerta rápidamente, segundos después la misma fue atravesada por un rayo.

Una vez solo se transformo y se vistió con el kimono, que a su parecer era una estupidez. Bajo y escucho por el pasillo los gritos entusiastas de su mejor amigo.

-¡Habrá mucha comida 'ttebayo!

-Sasuke-kun – saludo Sakura mirando en su dirección, con un notorio sonrojo-

Sasuke asintió en su dirección y sonrió levemente. Naruto con un kimono anaranjado se puso de pie y le paso un brazo por los hombros. Kakashi se limpio una lágrima inexistente y sonrió.

-Crecen tan rápido.

-Kakashi-san – Sakura sonrió con feliz - ¿Vamos? –pregunto a sus compañeros –

.

.

Las calles estaban llenas de personas que jugaban y compraban en las tiendas que allí había, Naruto revoloteaba por todos los locales de comida siendo seguido por sus amigos pasos más atrás.

-¡Ese es el ramen especial! –chillo –

-Dobe, deja de tragar – suspiro -

-¡No te metas!

Kakashi los ignoraba y taka miraba en todas direcciones esperando a que algo les llamara la atención.

-¡Miren! – Sakura cruzo al otro extremo de los puestos corriendo como se lo permitió el kimono violeta que llevaba – es lindo – susurro mirando un broche para el cabello con dibujos de sakuras en el - es muy caro – gruño dejándolo en su lugar –

Sasuke se lo devolvió sin decir una palabra se lo dejo en las manos y se volvió al vendedor pagándole al señor ante la mirada fulminante de Karin.

-Gra-cias Sasuke-kun – susurro tomando con fuerza el broche –

_**-Estúpido impulsivo – se regaño mentalmente – esto era lo que te faltaba. **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CON ELLOS VAMOS LENTO PERO SEGURO…**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ^^, AHORA QUE YA ESTOY MAS LIBRE TENDRE LA ACTUALIZACION EN MENOS TIEMPO… SALUDOS A LAS LECTORAS NUEVAS, Y TAMBIEN A LAS QUE ME SIGUEN DESDE EL COMIENZO.**

**BUENO, LA VERDAD ME HABÍA DESANIMADO… ES DECIR, NO LOS NOTO INTERESADOS EN EL FIC, PENSÉ EN DEJAR DE PUBLICARLO.**

**PERO DESPUÉS DIJE, NAAAA… AUNQUE NO LO LEAN, NI LO COMENTEN TERMINARE ESTE FIC.**

**ASI QUE MAS QUE NADA AGRADECER A AQUELLOS QUE ME DIERON ÁNIMOS PARA SUBIR ESTE CAPITULO.**

**NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO,**

**SALUDOS**

**UYAMIKO**


	8. Chapter 8

Aclaraciones:

* Recuerdos: _**están así.**_

_*****_Pensamientos: _están así. _

**Abajo deje una ehhh "pequeña" nota.**

**¡A leer!**

***Pov's Sasuke***

Simplemente no había podido evitarlo, no era normal en mí ser tan jodidamente impulsivo como el dobe. Suspire una vez más y mire de reojo a Sakura que aún tenía su sonrisa gravada en la cara.

¿Hubieran sido así las cosas si no me hubiera ido? ¿Si no me hubiera obsesionado? ¿Si no hubiera intentado matarla? ¿Oh si no hubiera….?

-Ya para teme – mi dobe amigo me tomo del brazo y avanzo rápidamente obligándome a seguirlo, solo bastaría con jalar mi brazo para liberarme, pero necesitaba respirar un momento –

-Dobe – lo llame, mi cabeza estaba estallando - ¿Qué estoy haciendo? – murmure, no esperaba repuesta alguna –

-Teme – sonrió poniendo una mano en mi hombro – Creí que tenías todo claro cuando te fuiste.

No se lo que Naruto haya visto en mi en esos momentos, solo se que esto que estaba sintiendo no tenia nombre alguno y me dolía la cabeza como los mil demonios. Y no quiero más, no quiero más errores con los cuales cargar.

¿Todo claro? ¿Qué yo tenía todo claro?

-¿Cuándo eh tenido todo claro en mi vida? – Cerré mis puños con fuerza – ¡Nada en mi vida ah sido claro, nunca!

-Bueno, para mi tenías todas las cosas más que claras – quería golpearlo – Al menos eso creí cuando no alejaste a Sakura del abrazo que te dio.

No necesitaba decir nada mas, yo recordaba claramente ese momento. Cuando desperté en el hospital después que Tsunade me curara.

No sabía si estaba vivo o no, abrir los ojos y no ver nada más que blanco no era una sensación agradable. No cuando pensé que él me había llegado a matar, luego solo sentí la calidez invadirme lo que en esos momentos necesitaba.

-Eso no quiere decir nada…

-Siempre la alejabas, pero tu cara ese día – solo quería que se calle. Ya tenía suficiente de todo. – Tú necesitabas ese abrazo.

-No.

-Tu necesitabas a Sakura-chan… aunque la alejabas cada vez que podías.

Suspire tratando de relajarme.

-Y aun la necesitas, ¿Qué harás 'ttebayo?

-Nada – mi voz salió calmada, nada parecido a todas las emociones que sentía en estos momentos –

-¡Oh vamos 'ttebayo! – chillo apuntándome, lo ignore –

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio, no esperaba que se pudiera guardar silencio por tantos minutos seguidos. Lo mire de reojo y su mirada pensativa me hizo sonreír con burla.

-Tienes una oportunidad única, Sasuke-chan – No lo había sentido llegar, voltee a mirarlo y se sentó a mi lado, dejándome en medio de ambos –

-¿Oportunidad? – susurre mirando el agua que pasaba en el río –

-oportunidad – asintió y sonrió con la vista pegada en su libro – Puedes empezar de nuevo, hay cosas que en esos momentos no podías hacer –cerro su libro y lo guardo lentamente – tu venganza consumió todo tu pasado, pero ahora ya no te queda venganza que completar ¿Qué piensas hacer mas adelante?

No lo había pensado, no había pensado que mas venia después de la venganza. Quería hacer que mi clan se restablezca, pero después de conocer a mis "parientes", no sabía si eso sería lo más conveniente.

-Ahora puedes hacer lo que quieras, puede vivir y sentir lo que no te permitiste –se detuvo un momento y el dobe y yo volteamos a mirarlo – Como cumplir una de tus metas que dijiste hace años, una meta que incluía pequeños Uchihas.

-Hasta Kakashi-sensei se dio cuenta de las miraditas que le dabas a Sakura-chan 'ttebayo – me puse de pie -

El momento de seriedad se había ido al traste.

-Cierto, esas miradas que iban al trasero de nuestra pequeña Sakura –negó con la cabeza, yo estaba por darle un merecido golpe - Es tan pervertido este Uchiha – lo vi tapar su boca y sonreír como cuando leía uno de sus libros-

-¡¿Qué están diciendo?! – No era normal en mí chillar, por lo que me puse serio nuevamente y me cruce de brazos –

-Tienes nuestra bendición – se despidieron con una gran sonrisa y salieron corriendo, ya los encontraría –

Me deje caer nuevamente en el césped y suspire.

-Yo jamás, le eh visto su trasero – gruñí –

-¿S-su trasero?

¡Mierda!

-E-estupideces del dobe y Kakashi –respondí mordiendo mi labio - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Se encogió de hombros y se sonrojo, siempre la misma reacción.

-Kakashi-san dijo que viniera, si quieres me voy –murmuró cerrando sus manos con fuerza, sus ojos verdes en el suelo-

Aunque haya dicho eso, se notaba que no tenía intención alguna de irse. Negué con la cabeza y ella se sentó a un lado de mí.

Esto me recordaba a cuando aun estaba en Konoha. Esas veces que junto a Kakashi y el dobe nos quedábamos después de una misión, hablando cualquier estupidez – en mi caso solo escuchándolos – que ocurría.

-Sasuke-kun, yo lo siento –fruncí mi ceño – Me entere de lo que paso con tu clan… Los niños de la academia lo estaban diciendo.

-No lo sientas.

***Fin Pov's Sasuke***

Ambos guardaron silencio y fijaron sus vistas en el rio que pasaba tranquilamente frente a ellos.

-Debe ser muy difícil – ella no sabia que decirle, ella quería apoyarlo -

-Lo es, es difícil no tener a nadie – murmuro, frunciendo el ceño –

Pasaron otros minutos de silencio y Sakura pensativa se levanto. Llamando la atención del pelinegro a su lado, que la vio confundido cerrar sus ojos y apretar sus puños con fuerza.

-¡Y-yo, no dejare solo a Sasuke-kun! – Grito – Se que no tengo el cabello largo – Sasuke abrió la boca – Y también se que tengo una gran frente –Las lágrimas que comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, dejaron a Sasuke desconcertado – pero, yo prometo no dejarte solo – el chico aun tenia su boca abierto, que esperaba a que su voz regresara para interrumpirla – No se lo que es estar sola, pero si no te gusta… Yo no te dejarte solo – sin meditar siquiera en la posibilidad de que el la fuera a rechazar lo abrazo.

El cuerpo de Sasuke, como cada vez que alguien se acercaba demasiado a su espacio personal, se envaro.

_**-Tú necesitabas a Sakura-chan**_

_**-Solo tienes que vivir. **_

Sin pensarlo mas y alejando cualquier pensamiento y/o recuerdo. La abrazo con fuerza, dejándola un momento sin respiración.

-_Vuelve a ser tu molesta_ –el la abrazo con un poco más de fuerza- Odio estar solo – susurro -

.

.

.

-Por fin aparecen 'ttebayo – Naruto apunto a Sasuke que se encogió de hombros - ¿Sakura-chan, porque estas roja?

-N-no es nada –sonrió nerviosa –

Naruto desvió su mirada de uno a otro y un foco se prendió en su cabeza.

-¡Tú! ¡Teme, pervertido! – Kakashi lo afirmo del cuello de su kimono alzándolo en el aire - ¡Déjame sensei!, ¡ese teme aprovechado 'ttebayo!

Luego de calmar por fin al rubio Karin veía de reojo la cercanía que habían tenido el Uchiha con la mocosa de pelos rosas. Ya que parecían unidos por alguna cuerda o algo así, ya que donde iba uno, el otro lo seguía, cerro sus puños.

-Vamos Karin – se poso una mano en su espalda – es nuestro primer festival – Suigetsu le guiño un ojo y sonrió con picardía – Si te portas bien – se acerco susurrando – Prometo dejarte jugar con mi cuerpo como cuando estaba en la guarida de Orochimaru.

Karin se puso del color de su cabello y le propino un fuerte golpe en la cara.

-¡Púdrete estúpido tiburón! – chillo –

-Mujeres – suspiro negando con la cabeza, ganándose una mirada fulminante –

-¡Tú no sabes como tratar a una!

Karin sonrió levemente al escuchar las quejas que el chico a su lado estaba dando. Tal vez Sasuke no lo quisiese más después de que ya cumplió con ayudarle. Ahora era momento de simplemente disfrutar lo que quedara tras los restos la guerra.

Sakura estaba completamente feliz, miraba de reojo a sus nuevos amigos y la sonrisa se hacia imborrable de su cara. Y Sasuke le había dicho que odiaba, odiaba estar solo.

-Solo quedan unos minutos para que comiencen los fuegos artificiales – aviso Kakashi caminado a un lado de sus estudiantes – Y tiene que escribir en uno de esos papelitos – apunto en una tienda de enfrente – sus deseos, y luego de que terminen de escribirlos se irán al cielo donde se quemaran lentamente.

-No había escuchado nunca de eso 'ttebayo.

-Se incorporo hace poco, se practicaba más en Suna, Y el kasekage esta invitado por aquí, así que hicieron el festival en su honor – explico –

-¿Gaara esta por aquí? ¡Genial! Iré a buscarlo 'ttebayo

Los demás vieron como la menuda figura de Naruto desaparecía entre medio de la multitud de personas que paseaban por ahí.

-Bueno, creo que será mejor que compremos esos papelitos – suspiro sonriendo-

Sakura asintió, Sasuke se encogió de hombros y el ex equipo solo los siguió. Sakura corrió al puesto de la viejita que sonrió al ver a la pequeña pelirosada emocionada.

-Me vende –dudo unos momentos antes de contar a las personas que la esperaban. Conto mentalmente antes de voltear emocionada – siete.

-Esta bien – la viejita sonrió y entrecerró sus ojos – ¿Te eh visto en algún lugar? – pregunto ladeando levemente la cabeza mirándola fijamente –

Sakura negó y sonrió tomando los papeles que ella le tendía.

-No la recuerdo,

-Seguro y me lo imagine – tomo el dinero que Sakura le tendió y se despidió con la mano a la niña que corrió hasta donde la estaban esperando.

La mirada de la viejita se dirigió a un niño de cabellos azabaches que la miraba con rencor.

-Seguro me lo estoy imaginando. Pero, ¿no es ese el pervertido?

.

.

.

-Solo quedan unos minutos –Kakashi se sentó en el pasto, donde se veía el rio y la vista a los fuegos artificiales.

-Aquí están – Sakura les entregó uno a cada uno –

-¿También para nosotros? –pregunto Jugo sorprendido-

-¡Claro!

-¡Gracias! – Suigetsu miro el papel y mostro sus dientes sonriendo –

-¡Lamento llegar tarde 'ttebayo! – el chillido de Naruto logro atraer varias miradas de las personas que estaban alrededor –

-Hmph – Sasuke sonrió con orgullo al ver los ojos de Naruto llenos de lágrimas –

-¡Teme! Quítame esta serpiente 'ttebayo – llego a un lado de ellos y brinco desesperado esperando que la serpiente desapareciera - ¡Odio las serpientes, desde que estuve dentro de una!

Sasuke espero unos momentos más y después cansado hizo a la serpiente desaparecer.

-Eres un llorón –suspiro sentándose a un lado de Sakura –

-Naruto – le tendió uno de los papeles –

-Gracias, Sakura-chan – Corrió a ella con los brazos abiertos –

A unos cuantos pasos de Sakura, algo lo hizo caer de cara al suelo… antes de que s dieran cuenta la serpiente desapareció dejando a un sonriente Sasuke.

Se acomodaron en el lugar y cuando faltaban unos minutos, se pusieron a escribir sus deseos en el papelito.

Los deseos iban desde "Quiero ser un buen hokage" a "dame paciencia para aguantar a la zanahoria"…

Pero solo dos importaban realmente.

Uno de ellos, era _**"Quiero ser feliz, no quiero estar solo" **_

Que se unía indirectamente al que una pequeña había escrito en su papel, lo importante de ese papel era que no tenia un deseo, el tenía una promesa. Antes de darle un leve beso y lanzarlo al cielo, donde un minuto después comenzó a arder.

Solo pasaron unos momentos de silencios, antes de que los fuegos artificiales comenzaran.

"_**Jamás lo dejare solo" **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD ADELANTADO!**

**Me llego un mensaje de que se había ¿Borrado el capitulo? Joder, no se lo que paso nunca me había pasado algo así.**

**Pero bueno, aprovechando eso hice el capitulo mas largo.**

**EL FIC DE NAVIDAD LO SUBIRE, PERO IRA PARA UN CONCURSO.**

**MAÑANA O PASADO PUEDE QUE LES ESTE SUBIENDO UN PEQUEÑO ONE-SHOT. **

**QUE SERA TIPO "TRADICIÓN" **

**SUS REVIEWS LOS CONTESTARE MAÑANA ^^**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y DECIRME LO QUE PIENSAN. **

**TOME LOS CONSEJOS DE EHHHH ESPEREN, DEJEN BUSCAR… GUEST CREO QUE ERA UNA DE ELLAS. **

**SIP, ERA GUEST. ESTA VEZ TRATE DE SEGUIR TU CONSEJO ^^**

**TAMBIEN ESTABA RACHEL, SEEEH NORMALEMENTE PONGO ESAS ACLARACIONES. SE ME PASO ESTE CAPITULO, GOMEN. **

**ESTE CAPITULO SERA EL ULTIMOQ UE IRA LENTO, AHORA TENEMOS A UN SASUKE MAS EH "MENTALIZADO" CREO.**

**ASI QUE EN LOS OTROS NOS IREMOS RAPIDISIMO EN LA RELACION. **

**(EN EL PROXIMO YA TENDRA 12 AÑOS, VAMOS CON LA PRE ADOLECENCIA) **

**CREO QUE ESTA ES LA NOTA MAS LARGA QUE EH ESCRITO.**

**ASÍ QUE PARA NO HACERLA MAAAAAS LARGA. **

**ME DESPIDO.**

**NO ESTAMOS LEYENDO. **

**UYAMIKO**


	9. Chapter 9

**PEQUEÑA NOTA DE AUTOR ABAJO ^^**

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

**¡A LEER!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Odio el silencio de la soledad. **_

-Entonces ¿ella me recordara?

-¡Claro que lo hará! Te conoce desde hace años –respondió Tsunade enarcando una de sus rubias cejas al no entender a que venía la pregunta del Uchiha –

Sasuke ya se encontraba negando desde antes de que la rubia siquiera terminara de responder. Tal vez debía ser un poco mas "especifico", en su pregunta.

-¿Ella recordara todo lo que esta viviendo "ahora"? – la duda en su voz paso desapercibida por la mujer que lo miraba sin mayor atención. El mocoso Uchiha simplemente no era de su agrado –

-Si no lo hiciera, haremos que lo recuerde con el tiempo – gruño – algún Yamanaka puede ayudar con eso.

-Ella puede no querer recordarlo – mascullo con voz fría – Ella puede no querer haber vivido esto.

-Simplemente no podemos hacer como si no lo hubiera vivido, lo quiera o no, formaran parte de sus recuerdos – medito unos momentos entrecruzando sus manos y apoyo su rostro en ellas – Si no los recuerda como es debido, su mente puede distorsionar la realidad. Y formar sus propios recuerdos juntando ambas.

El joven pelinegro frente a ella cerró sus ojos lentamente, comprendiendo así lo que podía pasar realmente con ella si no hacían que se recupere.

-_**Ella puede no volver a ser la Sakura que conozco**_ – fue lo que inundo su mente – _**Aunque realmente no se que es peor**_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ese era el último día de la Sakura de ocho años y Sasuke transformado, estaba sentado tranquilamente con sus ojos cerrados a un lado de ella. Ambos en silencio.

Lo irónico de Sasuke era que a el le gustaba el silencio, mas odiaba estar solo. ¿Dónde estaba lo lógico? ¿Cuándo las acciones de Sasuke han podido ser catalogadas como lógicas, si no son en batallas?

Nunca

Es por eso que estaba en calma por fuera y en caos por dentro. Abrió sus ojos al sentir un movimiento a su lado y quedo cara a cara con Sakura, que se había movido hasta quedar cara a cara con el.

Sus ojos brillantemente verdes lo miraban intensamente, ante esto Sasuke desvió su mirada que choco con el prendedor que ella llevaba en el cabello.

-¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo? – Desvió su mirada nuevamente esta vez dejándola lejos de la chica que lo seguía mirando –

-Solo te miro – susurro con sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas –

-Es de mala educación mirar a las personas tan fijamente – rodo los ojos al percatarse que ella lo miraba ahora sorprendida -

-¡Nunca te había escuchado hablar tanto! -chillo acercándose aun mas a el con la emoción fluyendo en ella –

Congelado, así estaba en esos momentos el cuerpo de Sasuke. Si bien era cierto que había estado aun mas cerca de ella. Esas veces eran situaciones de peligro, ahora no había peligro alguno. Al menos no uno físico, pero si uno emocional.

Los nervios del pelinegro no estaban funcionando bien últimamente.

-Nunca te iras ¿Cierto Sasuke-kun? –Su voz temblorosa logro formar la oración que días atrás quería decir –

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Tengo una sensación – tomo una de las manos de Sasuke y la llevo a su pecho, manteniéndola ahí con su propia mano – Aquí en mi pecho.

-¿Q-qué? -la pregunta más tonta que pudo formular –

-Lo siento, es tonto – sonrió con tristeza - es como si ya lo hubiera vivido.

-¿Cómo?

-Sueño que te vas, sueño qu… sueño que no nos quieres… sueño, que intentas mat...

Impulsivo.

Impulsos fueron los que hicieron que con su mano libre le tapara la boca a la chica frente a el, provocando que el sonrojo volviera aun mas notorio que antes, y esta vez no solo acompañando a la pelirosada.

-No lo digas – murmuro con una mueca- no lo digas – repitió quitando lentamente la mano de su rostro -

-Solo es un sueño – trato de convencerse – eso no puede ser verdad, ¿no?

-¿Y si lo fuera? Y si realmente hubiera intentado matarte o lo intentara.

-¡No! –respondió con seguridad, y un sentimiento de culpa lleno a Sasuke –

-Eso aun no lo sabes – discutió cerrando sus puños – No sabes lo que puede pasar ene l futuro.

-No dejaras de ser Sasuke-kun – esta vez una sonrisa dulce e infantil adorno su aniñado rostro -

-Pero…

La chica de cabellos rosados tiro de la mano de Sasuke y separo sus brazos para esperar el cuerpo del pelinegro, que choco con el de ella y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Puedes ser muchas cosas, pero estos días contigo… sé que no me lastimaras.

Sasuke solo cerro sus ojos y dejo que Sakura lo rodeara con sus brazos. Tal vez a esa edad, cuando sufrió todo lo de su clan. Un abrazo lo hubiera ayudado a superar varias cosas.

.

Esa tarde estaban reunidos en el hospital. Kakashi y Naruto sonreían ante las ocurrencias de la pelirosada, mientras Sasuke estaba callado en una esquina. Solo la observaba por última vez a esa edad, la recordaría como la niña dulce y alegre de ocho años que le dijo que no dejaría de ser el mismo.

-Bien Sakura – la llamo Tsunade que acababa de salir de su oficina – Toma – le tendió un dulce que parecía ser de chocolate y con forma de dango –

-¿Es para mi? – lo tomo confundida –

-Cómelo – ordeno cruzando sus brazos –

Sakura se encogió de hombros y dándole una última sonrisa a Sasuke se lo metió a la boca.

Pasaron cerca de treinta segundos antes de que ella se llevara una mano a su pecho y callera de rodillas. Sus compañeros y sensei se acercaron a ella y al tratar de tomarla Tsunade golpeo sus manos.

-No interfieran, es normal. Kakashi – se volteo a el – llévala al hospital.

.

.

.

Exactamente dos días después le llego la notificación de que ella había despertado. Sabia que debía transformarse, por lo que camino lo mas rápido que pudo hasta el hospital, el aspecto del joven de doce años iba en el. No demoro más de cinco minutos en llegar hasta allá, donde ya se encontraba Naruto y Sai.

-La vieja le esta haciendo unas cuantas pruebas – informo sentado en el suelo con los brazos cruzados – Quiere saber hasta donde recuerda Sakura-chan 'ttebayo.

-Hmph – asintió recargándose en la pared –

-Tengo curiosidad – comento Sai mirando a Naruto - ¿Cómo era la fea cuando tenia doce años?

-Era la chica más bonita que puedas imaginar – suspiro con aire soñador –

-Oh –Alargo la letra "o" con fingido entusiasmo –

-¡tsk!

La puerta se abrió dejando ver una cabellera corta y rosada, que caminaba delante de la rubia que sonreía contenta consigo misma.

-¿Sa-Sasuke-kun? – todos la miraron sorprendidos al escuchar la reacción de Sakura, ella se acerco a el con pasos titubeantes - ¿E-eres tu realmente?

Sasuke asintió mirándola con cautela y quedo sin respiración al sentir su cuerpo chocar contra el suyo.

-Si te quedaste – chillo abrazada a su cuello - ¡T-te quedaste!

-Sakura-chan – Naruto sonrió –

-¡Cumpliré todo lo que te prometí, Sasuke-kun! – se separo un poco de el, u se acerco lo suficiente como para poder rosar sus labios con los suyos propios –

**-Yo tengo un pene más grande que el bastardo – comento con una sonrisa ganándose miradas fulminantes y una de odio- **

**-Juro que te matare – gruño – **

**-Sakura recuerda desde que despertó después de la partida del mocoso – le susurro a Naruto que abrió su boca, sin saber que decir- **

.

.

.

_**BUENO MIS QUERIDAS LECTORAS ¡NO PODIA DEJAR DE SUBIRLES UN CAPITULO PARA DESEARLES FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR SEGUIR ESTE FIC ^^**_

_**BUENO, LES CONTARE QUE ESTOY TRABAJANDO Y SALGO DEMASIADO TARDE (POR ESO ME ATRASE CON ESTE CAP), AHORA VOLVI A LO DE ANTES DONDE ESCRIBIA EN EL CUADERNO Y TENGO QUE LLEGAR A TRASPASARLO AL PC… OCUPO MIS HORAS DEL ALMUERZO PARA ESCRIBIR. ASI QUE DISCULPEN EJJEJE**_

_**¡SOLO RECUERDEN QUE NO DEJARE DE PUBLICAR LOS CAPITULOS!**_

_**SALUDOS A TODAS, OMG, ESTE ES EL PRIMER CAP DEL AÑO ^^**_

_**SALUDOS A**_**: KURO-NEKO**, **AIMI-NEE-CHAN**, **VICTORIA SYS** (NO ME EH OLVIDADO DE TI ^^), **CHERRY627** MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DARTE EL TIEMPO DE LEER Y DEJARME UN REVIEW, TE LO AGRADEZCO ENSERIO… Y ESO DEL FESTIVAL, SI SE PARECE PERO LA MAYORIA ME LO INVENTE ehehhehe… NOS ESTAREMOS LEYENDO, **Lian kirito-kun **TAMBIEN PARA TI ^^, **YUE: **ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTARA EL CAPITULO FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!, **KIM BLANCA: **YA SE VIENE, AHORA YA TIENE DOCE AÑOS… ASI QUE NO FALTA NADA PARA QUE VUELVA A SER LA MISMA (SI ES QUE LOGRA VOLVER A SER LA MISMA, COMO EXPLIQUE MAS ARRIBA, HAY MUCHOS RIESGOS), **ELAINE HARUNO-CHAN: **SIIII, SASUKE ES UN COMPLETO CELOSO… CREEME EJEJJE, ME TIENES MAL ACOSTUMBRADA SIEMPRE ESPERO TUS REVIEWS AJAJJAJAA… **GIZETLEO: **FELICES FIESTAS TAMBIEN!, **BELLA-SWAN: **LO UNICO QUE PUEDO DECIR ES QUE _PUEDE_ QUE PASEN VARIAS COSAS DE LAS QUE DIJISTE, O _PUEDE_ QUE NO ^^…

_**¡FELIZ AÑO 2014!**_

_**NOS ESTAREMOS LEYENDO TAMBIEN ESTE AÑO CON**_

_**ALGUNOS OTROS FICS QUE SE ME OCURRAN POR AHÍ. **_

_**SE LES QUIERE,**_

_**UYAMIKO. **_


	10. Chapter 10

**SALUDOS A TODAS MIS LECTORAS, AQUÍ LES DEJO LA CONTINUACION DEL FIC… ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE,**

**NO LAS MOLESTO MÁS.**

**¡A LEER!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sus piernas corrían lo más rápido que podían, su respiración era errática y su mirada brillante paseaba por los alrededores y una sonrisa se poso en sus labios al verlo esperando. Era como un sueño echo en realidad para ella, tantos años esperando por ese momento y ahora no lo podía creer.

Su querido Sasuke-kun había "aceptado" salir con ella. Bueno por aceptar se dice, un leve encogimiento de hombros. Pero lo importante es que el estaba allí.

-¡Lamento llegar tarde! – se disculpo, su sonrisa no había vacilado en ningún momento y Sasuke comenzó a ponerse incomodo y solo atino a encogerse de hombros – ¿Dónde iremos? – pregunto sin preocuparse ante el silencio de el –

-Bueno – suspiro y volteo su mirada a ella – Caminemos – ofreció casi con duda, Sakura solo siguió su paso –

El silencio no era algo anormal a esa edad en ellos, así que ambo estaban cómodos con el.

-¿A dónde iremos? – Ya llevaba unos minutos siguiéndolo y no pudo evitar que la pregunta saliera de su boca –

-Quiero llevarte a un lugar – Se detuvo unos pasos y sonrió levemente al ver su cara de confusión – No te llevare a comer ramen – Comento con ironía por lo que ella soltó una risita–

-Gracias por quedarte Sasuke-kun, cuando me dijiste gracias, creí que te irías – suspiro y llevo sus manos a su pecho –

-Si me hubiera ido –la duda en su voz dejo confundida a la pelirosada, que trataba de controlar su corazón- ¿Me hubieras perdonado?

-No lo se, pero no hay que hablar de eso – acerco su mano temblorosa a la cara de el - Lo que importa es lo que será ahora.

-No lo habrías echo – susurro –

Siguieron caminando Sasuke guiando a Sakura. Detuvieron sus pasos frente a una gran casa en el antiguo barrio Uchiha, las palabras de la pelirosada estaban atascadas en sus labios.

-Este fue el lugar donde Itachi tuvo que matar a mis padres.

Quito el sello de la puerta y se adentro al lugar que estaba lúgubre y oscuro. Sakura no había reaccionado al escuchar las palabras que el había dicho su mirada quedo en el centro donde habían unas cuantas flores marchitas y secas. El se sentó en el centro y espero a que ella con sus pasos titubeantes llegara a el.

-Cuando los anbu encontraron a mis padres – su voz era fría, como si estuviera reviviendo lo que había pasado ese día – Yo estaba en el hospital, ellos se encargaron de desaparecerlos.

-Los quemaron – murmuro mirándolo con cautela-

-Los quemaron – afirmo – Este es el único lugar donde puedo dejar algo para ellos.

El silencio volvió pero esta vez mas denso que antes. Y ambos miraban las figuras de los cuerpos marcadas en el suelo, donde años antes había estados los restos de Mikoto y Fugaku. Sasuke miraba el suelo recordando como sus padres estaban allí sin vida, sangre en todos lados, su clan. Cerró sus puños y sintió la mano de Sakura sobre uno de ellos, volteo a mirarla y la vio con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Siempre lloras –gruño –

-No puedo evitarlo – con su mano libre seco algunas lágrimas que habían caído sin permiso – Debió ser muy difícil, creo que me merecía algunas cosas que me dijiste en ese entonces.

-Hmph – sonrió- Vamos.

Se levanto tomando la mano que Sakura había puesto sobre su puño y la levanto con el logrando una leve sonrisa. La pelirosada afirmo con fuerza la mano del Uchiha que solo sonrió levemente al sentir su acción.

Hace algún tiempo que no sonreía de la nada.

-_Debo tener cara de estúpido_ – se critico mentalmente sin poder quitar la leve sonrisa que pedía por salir –

-¡Lo sabia! – un chillido conocido al final de la calle del barrio Uchiha se dejo escuchar –

-¿Naruto? – Sakura enarco una de sus cejas-

-¿Por qué no me invitaron 'ttebayo? – Se acerco a ellos mientras corrían lágrimas de sus ojos – ¡Siempre me excluyen!

.

.

.

-Este ramen esta muy bueno ¿No? – Miro a sus compañeros que estaban a su lado - ¿No les ha gustado? – volvió a preguntar ante el silencio de ambos -

Sakura suspiro y lo miro con un tic en su ceja. Mientras Sasuke los ignoraba a ambos y comía tranquilamente.

-Es tarde y ya llevas más de tres tazones de ramen – la pelirosa del equipo se levanto del asiento- Nos veremos después – sonrió forzadamente después de dejar dinero en la mesa y dirigirse a su casa –

Minutos después y Naruto ya había terminado su cuarto o quinto tazón se volteo a hablarle a su amigo. Que miraba desinteresadamente el plato frente a el.

-¿Qué crees que le pase 'ttebayo?

Espero unos minutos a que su amigo le conteste y al no obtener palabra alguna de su amigo se volvió a voltear.

-¿Sasuke? – acerco su mano, y al tocarlo desapareció en el acto dejando solo humo a su alrededor – ¡Teme!

.

.

.

-¿No se enojara? – pregunto a su acompañante –

-Da igual – respondió deteniéndose en la entrada de la casa de su compañera –

-Gracias por acompañarme – se paro a su lado con esa sonrisa que estaba en su rostro desde que había visto que no se había ido de Konoha-

-No es nada.

-Siempre soñé con que me acompañaras a mi casa – confeso con sus mejillas sonrojadas y acercándose un poco más a el –

-Aa – respondió quedándose en su lugar y fingiendo que no le afectaba en nada verla así, años atrás seguramente habría fingido mejor –

El pelinegro trago al sentir la mano de Sakura pasar por su cuello y llegar a su nuca donde quedo enredada en sus desordenados cabellos.

-Y-yo –Sakura solo se acerco un poco mas y quedo rosando sus labios con los suyos – Sasuke-kun.

El Uchiha sin poder soportarlo más y tal vez con todo lo que venia acumulando en los años anteriores, sin tener idea de cómo hacerlo, pego sus labios con brusquedad y torpeza a los de ella. Con su mano libre, la pelirosada junto sus manos dejándolas entrelazadas con el chico.

Sasuke movió levemente sus labios sobre los de ella, y al comprobar que eran tan suaves como años tras se los había imaginado, volvió a moverlos esta vez siendo seguido por Sakura que parecía estar volando en una nube. Avanzaron torpemente hasta que ella termino estando recostada en la puerta de la casa. La mano de Sasuke que estaba libre la llevo a su cintura que comenzó a bajar lentamente.

-¿¡Q-qué!?

Ambos voltearon rápidamente sus rostros al lugar donde provino la voz y Sakura se sonrojo aun más al recibir la mirada más escalofriante que haya visto del hombre que llama padre. Sasuke por otro lado aun tenía sus manos en Sakura y miraba con curiosidad al hombre. Luego de unos minutos y sin darle importancia al asunto acerco su rostro nuevamente a la chica entre sus brazos.

-Sasuke-kun – murmuro acercándose a su oído, sin apartar la mirada del hombre que tenia los puños cerrados y su ceño increíblemente marcado mientras bufaba y se acercaba a ellos – El es mi padre.

-¡Tú, estúpido pedófilo! – Lo apunto con su dedo como si fuera un arma - ¡Suelta a mi hija!

Sakura frunció su ceño al no comprender el arranque de su padre, esta bien, entendía lo de "¡suelta a mi hija!" ¿Pero lo de pedófilo? Su mirada viajo al Uchiha y para poder ver su cara tuvo que elevar su rostro aun más que antes.

-¿Sa-Sasuke-kun? – Retrocedió un paso, alejándose del agarre de Sasuke que tenía los ojos ensanchados-

-Estas mas pequeña, Sakura-chan – su padre la tomo por los hombros y la observo esperando poder encontrar completa a su hija, pero ella no apartaba su mirada de la del Uchiha-

-Te lo explicare – murmuro acercándose a ella- ¡Sakura!

Su nombre fue lo ultimo que ella escucho antes de caer desmayada en los brazos de su padre.

.

.

.

.

**¡FELICIDADES A MI!**

**TERMINE EL CAPITULO COMO DIJE EN EL ONE-SHOT QUE PUBLIQUE ^^**

**ESTARE CONTESTANDO SUS REVIEWS MAÑANA QUE YA NO ME QUEDA TIEMPO, LO SIENTO.**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAP QUE LO ESCRIBI LO MAS RAPIDO QUE PUDE.**

**SUBIRE UN ADELANTO EN EL GRUPO EN FACEBOOK, UNANSE: UYAMIKO FANFICTION, LAS ESTARE ESPERANDO ALLI PARA QUE HABLEMOS ^-^**

**¡NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO!**

**UYAMIKO**


End file.
